The Morning After
by Crimelover11
Summary: Set after Always. Following the morning after and how Kate and Rick deal with it. Will Kate go back to the precinct? How does Alexis handle her dad and Kate in a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**So I figured since everyone is putting up a morning after story, one more wouldn't make a difference. Seriously though how awesome was that episode?**

**Disclaimer: Andrew is doing an awesome job so I'll stick to my fantasies. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

His eyes slowly opened as the sunlight slowly made it's way across the room and onto the other occupant of the bed. The sunlight hitting her in just the correct angle making her look even more peaceful. He let out a small stretch and took notice of the parts of his body that were still a little sore, smiling to himself slightly. He moved from where he was lying on his back to onto his side, reaching out his hand and slowly tracing it up and down her arm. She let out a small moan and shifted towards the heat his body was providing.

"Morning." Castle said softly.

Her eyes slowly blinked opened and she turned towards him, the sheet from the bed just covering her. She pulled it up slightly and a smile came to her face.

"Morning."

He raised his hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning down slightly and giving her a small kiss. Before anything could start the ringing of a phone came from across the room. Castle looked towards it and sighed softly.

"Trust a body to ruin this moment."

Kate looked at him and bit her lip debating whether or not to tell him. "That won't be a body." She said softly avoiding eye contact with him.

He looked down and looked at her, he moved his finger to cradle her jaw and moved her head so that she was then looking in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yesterday…" She started off, she took a small breath in and started again. "I still haven't told you the full story but, I resigned."

"Kate?" His eyes searched hers for any signal that she was joking but he found nothing. "You can't, you love that job."

"But I realized I loved you more. I couldn't lose you over it."

Her phone started ringing again and she still made no attempt to answer it, as soon as it started it stopped. They were both silent for a few minutes before he made an attempt to move.

"How about I make breakfast and we talk?"

Kate slowly nodded her head, sitting up clutching the sheet to her closely. Castle reached down and picked up the boxers and shirt that had been discarded the night before. He handed the shirt to Beckett and she gladly took it.

"Thanks." She slipped it over her head and watched as Castle stood and put his boxers on before going to his drawers and taking out some sweatpants. He put them on before heading for the door to his study.

"You want some coffee?"

"Keep this up and I'm going to owe you more than one hundred."

"It's just my way of keeping you around." He smirked before walking into the study and towards the kitchen.

Kate stood up and moved to pick up the clothes that been threw halfway across the room, she bent down and picked up her trousers and took her phone from out of the pocket. She unlocked it and noticed the missed calls were from Ryan. She also had texts from Lanie, she locked the phone not wanting to see and threw it onto the bed. She folded up the trousers and picked up her shirt before folding that up. She placed them both on the bed and ran a hand through her hair trying to make it more presentable. She adjusted the shirt so that it fell to her mid thigh and brought the collar of the shirt to her nose before smelling it.

She knew if Castle saw her now he would be smirking but she secretly loved the way he smelt. She heard her phone ringing once again but ignored it before walking into the study where she heard a voice.

"Just tell me if she's here Castle, I can't find her anywhere." She looked through the bookshelves and noticed Lanie was stood in the middle of the living room with Castle facing her.

She saw him look over her shoulder and his eyes met hers, he gave her a slight questioning look as if asking whether he should tell Lanie she was here. She moved towards the door and took a breath before moving into his line of sight more properly.

"I'm here Lanie."

Lanie turned around and took in her appearance, before turning her eyes back to Castle and then landing back to Kate. She let out a breath.

"Thank god, I've been trying to find you everywhere."

"Well you found me." She gave a small shrug. "Can you give us a minute?" She asked looking at Castle.

He nodded moving into the kitchen. "Coffee Lanie?" He asked.

"Tea, please." She said walking towards Kate. "What the hell happened? I got a call from Javi last night telling me you resigned."

"Do you want to take a seat in the living room and I'll be back in a minute." Kate said.

Lanie nodded and went to take a seat and watched as Kate went back into the bedroom and Castle moved around the kitchen. Taking in the appearances she knew what had happened but wanted to hear it from Kate. Castle came and placed a mug in front of her and a mug of coffee next to her for Kate.

"Have you eaten?" He offered. "I'm making breakfast and you're more than welcome to have some."

"I won't be long, I wouldn't want to spoil your morning." She smirked. "But thank you anyway."

He shrugged before moving back into the kitchen, moments later she heard footsteps and then the couch dipped as Kate took a seat next to her. She picked up her mug of coffee before inhaling the aroma deeply.

"So what's up Lanie?" Kate asked, sounding as if nothing was wrong.

"What's up is my best friend just quit her job, before disappearing without a trace and making everyone worry about her."

Kate took a small sip from her mug before facing Lanie again. "Well then first off I'm sorry for making you worry, but as you guessed I had other things going on."

Inside Lanie was doing a small happy dance and smiled. "We'll talk about that later girl but, did you think we weren't going to fight for you? You can't just leave like that."

"Lanie I know it might seem like a spur of the moment thing, but I realised yesterday that there are things I can't lose. This past year I've been working with a therapist to not let my mother's murder define who I am and it's worked."

"Kate, don't do this."

"Lanie my mind is made up, I'm not going back."

Lanie let out a small sigh and placed her empty mug back on the table. "Obviously I'm not going to get through to you so I'll just let you enjoy the rest of your morning." She stood up and made her way towards the door. Before she opened it she turned and faced her. "If I haven't said it already I'm happy for you Kate." With that she turned and walked out the loft.

Kate finished her coffee before picking up both mugs and taking them to the kitchen. She let out a laugh when she noticed what was for breakfast.

"You're very welcome Rick." She grabbed a pancake from the plate and took a bite out of it. Just as he finished and turned off the stove the house phone rang. He picked up the phone from where it was sat on the kitchen counter.

"Castle." He answered. He listened for a few seconds before turning to Kate. "It's Ryan." He passed the phone to Kate but she refused to pick it up. "Kate you know that's he going to keep ringing until you answer him."

With a sigh she picked up the phone. "What's up Ryan?" After a few minutes of listening she replied. "Fine tell her I will be in later today to finalise it." She hung up the phone and placed it back on the counter.

"What was that about?" Castle asked taking a seat at the counter and picking up one of the pancakes.

"I have to go in and sign some paperwork to make my resignation final."

"Kate are you sure this is what you want?"

"As long as I have you I'm sure." She said taking a seat next to him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to force you to review, but please?**


	2. The End?

**So, hello good people. I said to a few people who reviewed that if there was enough interest that I would continue this story few a couple of chapters. So you have your wish. I'm glad you liked Lanie in the first chapter, I figured she wouldn't let Beckett go without a fight, and it seems original.**

**I'd like to say a really big thank you to everyone who reviewed, put this on a story alert or favorited it. It's means a lot to me. If they seem out of character I apologize, if not I must be doing something right. With that I bring you the next chapter which I hope you will be kind enough to leave me another review.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't my characters, only the mistakes that you find.**

* * *

After they had both shared breakfast Castle took the plates to the sink while Kate stood up wondering how to broach the subject of going home. She didn't want it to seem like she was abandoning him already and going to run and they still did need to talk properly about yesterday. But she needed to go and grab some clean clothes and then also go to the precinct. She didn't want to leave yet though, even though last night didn't seem like a lot of progress considering the last four years it was a huge step for them. She knew that Alexis was going to be home some time later and she didn't know whether Castle would want to talk to her about the development in their relationship with her or alone. Then there was the fact that she needed to talk to Esposito she felt bad about what had happened yesterday and getting him to go along with her. She was so caught up in wanting to catch her mothers killer and her sniper that she hadn't thought the consequences through clearly, and getting him suspended wasn't what she wanted to do. She also needed to talk to Ryan, even though he had betrayed her trust she knew if it wasn't for him she wouldn't even be here know. Then Lanie wanted to have a proper talk, real life was starting to catch up with her and she didn't know where she was going to start.

"What's going through that head of yours?" Castle asked taking a seat next to her.

"Where do we go from here Castle? I mean there's Alexis and your mother, then the precinct. I need to go home sometime soon but I'm afraid that it would feel like I'm running." She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey no matter what happens, we'll get through it together. Okay?" He grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm afraid once you come to your senses you'll realise that I'm not good enough." She whispered. "I mean what if Alexis doesn't approve? I know I've not been her biggest fan since last summer."

"How about we wait until Alexis is back to deal with that one?" He moved to place a kiss on her forehead. "You should know by know that I'm sticking around too. Now I'm going to take a shower and then we'll go to your apartment."

She nodded her head and then felt him release her hand and moved towards his bedroom. After a few seconds on sitting in silence she heard him.

"Just in case you were wondering I wasn't wanting this shower alone." He threw her a wink and then watched as she stood up and made her way towards him. This time it was him that grabbed her hand and led them through the study.

* * *

After a quick stop at her apartment to change her clothes they were on their way to the precinct. They both walked through the doors and gave a nod to the men on shift at the reception desk. They entered the elevator and got a couple of looks from the uniforms who were in there. It appears words travels fast in the precinct when it's about you. Kate grabbed Castle's hand and held on while pressing the button for the homicide floor. Her heart started beating faster as she finally realised what she was about to do. Is was what she had wanted without a second thought yesterday, what had changed?

The doors opened and she held even tighter onto Castle's hand if that was even possible.

"Hey Kate? You want to loosen your hold a bit there?" Castle asked jokingly, smiling at her.

"Oh sorry." She let his hand go all together before he protested and took it back.

Together they slowly made their way through the bullpen gathering a few looks from the detectives sat at their desks, They could hear the slight whispers of everyone as they made their way further from the elevator and closer towards Gates' office. As they reached the doors to her office, she let go of Castle's hand before raising hers to knock on the glass.

"Come in Beckett." She heard Gates inform her.

She lowered her hand again and took a breath before grabbing hold of the door handle.

"Want me to come in with you?" Castle asked quietly.

"No, can you wait out here?" She asked.

He nodded his head and moved to take a seat on one of the chairs outside the office. He watched as Kate slowly turned the handle and then with her head held high she walked into the office.

"Please take a seat, I'm sure this won't take long." Gates said as she placed the folder she was reading in front of her and placed her glasses on top of the folder. She leaned back in her chair slightly and watched Kate take a seat in front of her.

Try as she might Kate was sure she looked as uncomfortable as she felt. She could think of better places that she could be right know. For example still at the loft tucked up in bed with Castle. She smiled a bit at that thought, but then gave Gates her full attention again.

"Ryan said I needed to complete some paperwork?" She said with as much strength she could handle.

"Yes." She took a pile of work from the top draw of her desk and placed it in front of Kate with a pen. "I just need you to sign it and I can complete the rest. Obviously I'd like to give you the chance to say no given you are the best we have but I know how stubborn you can be. So I'll let you sign it."

Kate leaned forward and took the pen with her hand, she looked outside at the bullpen and took in the memories from there. One signature and that would all end, it's what she wanted. The problem was she couldn't find the energy to move her hand to the line and print her name. Her hand started to shake and she found it hard to breath.

Signing her name would mean and end to it all, the work she had given into giving families a closure she had never gotten. An end to all the friends she had made on the job, sure she might see them outside of the precinct for drinks but it wouldn't be the same. It also meant it would put an end to Detective Kate Beckett, the problem was she had no idea who Kate Beckett was anymore. She knew who Detective Kate Beckett was, the tough cop who didn't care what people thought. The cop who had been made trying to put a close to the pain in her own life. She had been a cop for as long as she could remember it was a part of her life now. What was she going to do now? Could she be just Kate?

It's not like she could put everything in a box and pack it away and start fresh, she had come so far in such a short time. She had been the youngest cop to make Detective in the NYPD, the resolution for her mother's murder to be solved is what had driven her. She may have realised that the case wasn't what mattered anymore, or what defined her, but could she throw all the progress away?

She looked towards Gates who was still patiently waiting for her to sign the work, she looked out the window and spotted Castle who was deep in conversation with Ryan. She felt the walls closing in around her suddenly and her breaths got quicker. Without acknowledging it she stood up, dropping the pen on the table and walked to the edge of the room. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and she was taking in deep breaths.

"I can't." She whispered.

She couldn't be just Kate anymore, but she couldn't come back to the force once the suspension was up, she knew that much. She glanced up and towards Castle again, he looked up at that point and met her eyes. He was about to stand up and come to her but she shook her head and then averted her eyes. She turned around and then was met with the cold stare of Gates again.

"I want too but I can't." She said as quiet as the first time.

"Beckett, I want to tell you something." She waited a few minutes before Kate calmed down again, she indicated to the chair that she had vacated moments before. After Kate sat down she started. "I don't know what went off yesterday and quite frankly I don't want to. I know you won't tell me anyhow, I can tell you this though. You are a brilliant cop, you got hold of your sniper case I know that much and this is why we don't let cops investigate their own cases. They have lapses in judgements which resolves in them getting punished."

Kate sat and listened she was looking everywhere but at Gates unable to meet her gaze yet, she found a really interesting spot on the wall.

"I'll give you a week Beckett, and after that week is up I expect a decision on whether or not you will be back after the suspension is up."

Kate nodded and stood up slowly saying a quiet thanks before making her way to the door. She opened the door and stepped outside before shutting the door and keeping a firm grip on the handle. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath before making her way towards Ryan's desk.

Castle watched as she stood gently leaning against Gates' office door for a few seconds, he couldn't figure out whether she had changed her mind or not. He watched as she slowly made her way towards him and Ryan, her eyes kept on her feet. He stood up from where he was leaning against Ryan's desk once she made it next to him.

"All sorted?"

She gave a small shrug. "I'll tell you later." She said.

She looked at Ryan who looked back at her, he could feel the tension between them both.

"Beckett, listen…" Ryan started.

Kate cut him off. "No Ryan." She said, straightening up a bit. "I want to apologise, I may have reacted badly yesterday but I understand."

He watched as Ryan relaxed a little and nodded at her. "I'm still sorry."

Kate shook her head. "If it wasn't for you, I might not be here. I should never have put you in that position, I would have done the same thing. You tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen I was in too deep."

"So is this it?" Ryan asked, still sounding a little hurt.

"I don't know." Kate replied. "But we'll talk soon?" She knew that they couldn't put the team back together straight away. But Ryan and Esposito were like brothers to her and she didn't want to lose them.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly.

"Ryan, come on!" They heard Karpowski shout from where she was stood.

"Well duty calls." Ryan sighed.

Kate smiled at him slightly before she took Castle's hand and made her way towards the elevator.

"Back to the loft?" Kate asked, unsure of herself.

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: I don't like begging so I won't, but if you happen to click that little blue button that would be awesome.**


	3. I'm home

**Thank you to the reviewers and to you guys who put me on story alerts and such. So I'm going to just explains Gates' actions in the last chapter for a few people, I'd like to think that over the last season she's softened up a bit. Obviously Espo and Becks had to be punished but would she really be willing to lose Beckett? Also another major point, it's fan fiction so what I say goes in this story ;)**

**I plan on updating daily for however long this goes on so expect another chapter within 24 hours. With that said I hope you carry on reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Since starting this and you reading this I haven't miraculously owned it.**

* * *

It was a quiet ride back to Castle's loft, every so often Castle could get a glance over at Kate who had her head against the window. She was watching as the buildings went past them both, her right hand was in Castle's and every so often she would feel him squeeze his hand in which she would squeeze it back. They arrived outside the entrance to his loft and he took out some money to pay for the cab fare instructing the driver to keep the change.

They reached the door which was then opened by one the men on duty, they sent him a quick thanks and a greeting before getting into the elevator. The ride to his floor seemed to have been the longest he had ever experienced since moving in to the loft. He didn't know whether to say something to her or to stay silent, he decided to stay quiet so she could make sense of what she was going to tell him. Once it reached his floor he took out his keys and opened the door, it seemed as quiet as when he had left so he assumed that Alexis wasn't home yet.

"Alexis?" He shouted out not expecting a reply but still wanting to check. "She must still be out." He said to Kate but not expecting a reply from her either. She acknowledged she had heard him with the nod of her head before moving past him to sit on the couch. "Would you like a drink?" He asked as he put his keys in the bowl near the table and shut the door.

"No thanks." She replied quietly as she tucked her knees under her as she sat down.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard before filling them both with water. He went into the living room and placed them on the coasters on the table and took the seat next to her. They both sat in silence neither one wanting to start the conversation.

"I couldn't do it." Kate said in a whisper a few minutes later. "I went in there so hell bent on signing that paper but I couldn't do it."

"Nobody is expecting you to do that Kate." He angled his body closer to hers. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked.

She said there for a few minutes trying to figure out how she wanted to word what she wanted to say. "I don't know how to be just Kate anymore." She answered. "Ever since my mom died all I wanted was to find her killer and now? I don't want that, I know she wouldn't want that for me."

"What went off with Gates' then?" He pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head.

"She told me I had a week to make up my mind." She rested against him and breathed in his scent. She let out a sigh, all this progress she had made since her shooting and she felt like she had taken ten steps back. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes wanting to forget the world. "As much as I don't want to go back I know I will. I've dedicated part of my life to this and I can't go down without a fight."

"Well you wouldn't be you if you did." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"That's kind of my point though Castle, who am I if I'm not a Detective?"

"You'll figure it out and I'll be with you the whole time."

They stayed silent enjoying just being with each other until the sound of a key broke the silence, the door to the loft opened slowly. Alexis walked through the door and dropped her bag along with her coat before shutting it completely. She hadn't looked around for her father yet so she had still to recognize Kate. She let out a small yawn before she looked up.

"Oh hey dad." She said blinking, letting out another small yawn. "Oh, and Detective Beckett. Hi." Her eyes moved from her dad to Kate slowly, she didn't have much space to move between since they were still in the same position. Her eyebrows lowered a little bit and she stared at her dad a little longer than was necessary.

She wasn't going to just come out and ask what was going on between them, if anything she had found them in situations like this a few times. For the past few weeks though her dad had been acting differently and had made out that he was done shadowing Detective Beckett once and for all. Even though he had said this over the past few years she had actually believed him this time. She had slept a little easier for those first few days because it meant that her dad was going to be safe again. Not that he hadn't always been safe but since the reopening of Beckett's mothers murder there had been more gunfire it seemed.

A couple of weeks ago when he had told her he was shadowing another Detective she watched him and noticed the little changes in him throughout the few days he had spent with the new Detective. He had been quieter and wouldn't tell her about his day, he had become more withdrawn and she hope the shadowing would be temporary. Thankfully he was back to shadowing Beckett the following week.

She cleared her throat before moving towards the stairs. "I'm just going to go upstairs and sleep for a little while, crazy night last night and all." She had just set her foot on the first step when she heard her dad calling her.

"Alexis? Can you just come here a minute?" He moved slightly so he could see her clearer. "We just have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait dad?" Alexis asked as she turned slightly. "I've hardly had any sleep since last night."

Castle let out a sigh and he looked at her. "Sure."

"Night dad. Talk to you in a few hours. Bye Detective Beckett."

They watched as she walked upstairs before Kate sat up, she reached and took one of the glasses of water and took a drink.

"I should go." She said quietly. "I still have to go and talk to Lanie, maybe find Esposito. I might go see my dad too." She was mostly talking to herself with this part but he stopped her.

"You don't need to make up excuses you know." Castle said leaning forward. "I know you won't run from this." He smiled gently. "Will I see you for dinner tonight?"

He knew it was a long shot but he still had to try. She glanced upstairs to where she knew Alexis would be getting ready for bed, to Castle standing in front of her. She bit her lip slightly before answering.

"I'll text you later and let you know."

He nodded his head accepting this answer before closing the distance between them and resting his hands on her waist.

"Do I however get a goodbye kiss?" He asked moving his head slightly closer to hers.

"It appears I don't have a choice." She smirked before the lips came in contact.

Before they got carried away with anything she backed away from him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered before moving towards the door.

"Hey Kate?" He called out as she opened the door. He watched as she turned around and looked at him with the question in her eyes. "I love you." He stated simply.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too Rick."

* * *

**A/N: As always I'd really like if you gave me a review or a PM...I learnt today it's not a blue link anymore it's a button so please go and click that blue button. Unless of course you are on your phone or something in which case click the link! Please ^^ I can't improve if I don't know how.**


	4. Lunch date

**So it's safe to say that this chapter sort of took on a life of it's own and once I started I didn't know where to stop exactly. I love reading the reviews I get and getting more story alerts. I really do take into account what you guys say and I really do hope that you keep interest in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish. Only mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Kate Beckett entered her apartment and checked the time, it was nearing midday and she was feeling quite peckish. She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door letting out a small sigh as she looked at the contents. Some thing never changed, one of those things were the leftovers stacked in there. She now had extra time to go shopping and do some cleaning in the apartment, not that it wasn't already but she could see dust starting to settle on a few of the items.

She looked around her apartment once more before her gaze landed on the window that once held the most important thing in her life. Her mother's murder board. She made a quick decision and strolled through her apartment into her bedroom and opened her closet door. She moved a few things before she came across a box, she picked it up before walking back through the door and towards the window. She placed the box on the table before taking a deep breath. She slowly reached out and grabbed one of the notes that was stuck up before giving it a small tug and removing it from it's place. She stared at the note in her hand before placing it at the very bottom of the box.

She continued doing this for the rest of the notes that had started to gather on the board, with each one she felt a small weight being lifted from her shoulders. She had almost taking down the left hand side of the makeshift murder board before she took down the picture of her mother, her back against the wall of the alley. Lifeless. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her hand came up to touch the image, her finger grazed the top of the picture. She took a small breath before placing it down on top of the articles and notes.

She had finally taken down all the notes, pictures, articles and pieces of paper and looked in the box. As she looked, she realised there wasn't much there. But for years it had been enough. It had only been up in her apartment for two years, bits of information added last summer. But she had all the case files and information piled in her head. Too many hours spent in that darkened records room her first year at the precinct, too many hours spent in therapy the year after. This is what it had all been accumulated into.

She carefully closed the top of the box and once she had done that she felt the final weight lift from her. She was pretty certain if the wall she had built around herself hadn't completely fallen last night it had been blown away now. Sure there had been casualties in the tearing down of that wall but it was finally down, she just had to fix the relationships now. She walked into her room and opened her closet again, she reached up and cleared a few boxes from out of the way before placing the box on the top shelf. Sure it was still there but she wasn't feeling the urge to get it and put it back up, she wasn't going to see her mother's face staring at her everyday and feel disappointment for not catching her killer.

She was about to close the door when she caught a glance of her helmet sitting in the corner. She bent down and picked it up smiling before walking back into the living room to search for her phone.

* * *

As soon as she had left Richard Castle stood in the living room of this loft and placed his hands in his pocket. With his mother still in the Hampton's and Alexis sleeping he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He couldn't write since he was still waiting for the meeting with his publishers on whether or not the Nikki Heat series was going to be revived. He didn't feel like playing on his Xbox or watching a film, his mind was going to fast too even think about concentrating on tactics or storylines. He did think of making a quick snack but he wasn't feeling hungry enough for anything to eat yet.

After a few minutes he turned around and walked upstairs keeping his footsteps quiet, he reached the top of the stairs and walked towards Alexis' room. He silently opened the door and leaned against the door frame. There sleeping peacefully was the most brilliant accomplishment of his life. Sure he had become a best selling author but could they give hugs? Sure he joked but he still couldn't figure out how with parents like hers she had become so smart and mature.

Even though she hadn't been planned she had been the most amazing surprise mistake ever. He'd never even thought about kids or wanted them until Alexis had come into his life, if one day he got to do it all again he would in a heartbeat. But for now here he stood in the doorway of his eldest daughter who was going to be leaving him this summer. Sure they would see each other during holidays and breaks as she had pointed out a couple of weeks before but it wouldn't be the same. She had been his whole world for so long he didn't think he would know what to do without her. He watched her shift slightly in her sleep slightly, he walked over to her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't ever change." He whispered before tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear and leaving. He quietly shut the door before walking back downstairs.

He took the glasses from the table before emptying the contents of the water down the sink and placing the glasses into the dishwasher. He opened the refrigerator door and glanced in it, with a sigh he closed the door. He went and sat down on the couch before picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

He didn't know how long it had been but he soon heard the familiar tone of his phone indicating he had a text message. He stood up and walked to the counter where his phone had been left, he unlocked the screen and read it smiling.

**_Busy? KB x_**

**_For you? No RC x_**

He let out a small yawn before he got a reply moments later.

**_Meet outside your building in 5? KB x_**

He sent her a quick confirmation text before pocketing his phone and going to find his shoes. He grabbed his jacket and then went to write a quick note for Alexis in case he wasn't back by the time she had awoken. He grabbed his wallet and keys before walking downstairs.

He smiled and said a quick hello to the doorman before walking outside. He was expecting to be greeted with the site of Kate in the Crown Victoria he had grown to seeing but what he saw instead surprised him. There near the edge of the curb was Kate Beckett leaning against a wall, and next to her was a bike. She was smiling at him and holding a helmet against her, he slowly walked up to join her.

"I didn't think you could handle the leather yet." She said smirking.

"You could be right." He grinned back. "So what is the plan for the afternoon?"

She bit her lip and then looked at him. "Well I was hoping if you weren't busy you'd, maybe come and see my dad?" She was nervous about asking him but she had no idea why. Her father was looking forward to seeing Kate and when she had told him she might be bringing Castle along with her he had been even more excited if that was possible.

Castle watched her before nodding his head. "I'd love that. But I don't have a helmet."

"Oh don't worry Castle I've got one for you." She went and grabbed the spare helmet she kept and tossed it to him.

"So where'd the Crown Vic go?" Castle asked as he put the helmet on his head.

"It's a company car Castle, and since I'm suspended or whatever I had to give the keys in."

He stood struggling with the straps for the helmet, Kate watched him for a minute and giggled. He stood and his head dropped a little as his eyes looked down trying to see what he was doing which Kate found to be adorable. She stepped in front of him and moved his hands from what they were doing, she tilted his head back up and then with ease did the strap.

"There all done." She grinned. "Come on don't want to be late, hope you haven't eaten." He shook his head and they both moved towards the bike.

Kate got on first moving it from off of the kickstand and balancing it before Castle moved to get on behind her. The bike lowered with his weight and he sat for a minute not moving.

"Beckett are you sure this is safe?" He worried, the bike wobbled a little and he grabbed onto her quickly. She laughed at him and nodded her head before telling him to stop acting like a baby and just get comfortable.

After telling him what to do and to loosen the hold he had on her a little bit she started the bike up. Within minutes they were racing through the midday traffic and past the cars.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Castle said when they had parked and gotten off near a small café. He looked like he was going to jump up and down with excitement any minute now. Kate simply rolled her eyes and smiled. She took off her helmet muttering something about a nine year old on a sugar rush before indicating for him to give take off his helmet.

She pocketed her keys and ran a hand through her hair making it look presentable. She looked beyond Castle and smiled.

"Hey dad." She called out.

Jim had just arrived and was stepping out his car when he spotted Kate. She had called earlier and asked him if he wanted to meet with lunch and since he hadn't seen her in a few weeks he had easily agreed. She told him that they had a lot of catching up to do and then told him where to meet her, when she had asked if she could bring Castle along he had agreed. He like the man and he thought he was good for Kate, when they had last spoke on the phone she had said that things were going a little rough between the two of them. He figured if she was inviting him along then they must have resolved things.

He walked up to Kate and gave her a hug, he held a little longer than he usually would before letting go. He held her at arms length and smiled.

"I've missed you so much Katie."

"You too dad." She smiled. "Dad you remember Castle." She motioned to Castle who had just managed to take his helmet off and stood there staring at them both.

"Mr. Beckett nice to see you again." Castle held his hand out to him to shake.

"Please call me Jim." They both shook hands before turning back to Kate.

"Come on let's go in and order something I'm starving."

They had found a secluded table in the back before taking a seat and looking at the menu's, Kate and Jim knew what they were having since they always ordered the same. You have to look at other options though, they'd both think of ordering something new but they never did. After they had ordered some food and drinks they sat and made small talk. Kate sat with her hands wrapped around the coffee mug taking in the heat she took a small sip to test the heat of it before placing it back on the table.

"So Katie, how's work?" Jim asked curiously.

Kate bit her lip before looking at her dad, she knew he was probably going to ask. "Well it's going…good." She didn't know whether or not she should tell him here, it would then turn into a full conversation of what had happened.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jim asked her. If the way she didn't answer the question hadn't made him question her then the way she tensed up a little would have.

"I kind of, well might have done something…" She paused. "A little stupid yesterday." Kate said slowly. She watched him for a minute before he indicated for her to carry on. "Well you remember how mom always said I made decisions without thinking about consequences?" He nodded his head. "Well I resigned."

Jim was glad that he wasn't eating or drinking at that precise moment in time. "You did what? Why? I thought you loved that job." It had taken him years to come to terms with his little Katie wanting to join the police force. He had lost her mother and the fact that he could lose his daughter at any given moment too had put him on the edge when she first told him. Over the years he had relaxed a little but it still didn't mean that he didn't have nightmares or worry about her every so often.

Last summer when she had gotten shot he had begged and pleaded with her to quit the force, he couldn't lose her. Not when they had gotten so close again, he had looked after her that summer and watched as she had given everything she had into getting better again. He saw the determination that her mother had put into everything she did in his daughter. Now she was telling him she had just quit. Something was definitely going on and Jim Beckett was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is another chapter. I hope it lived up to your expectations and you are kind enough to leave me some feedback. Until tomorrow.**


	5. Jim's house

**As always thank you for the reviews you've left. This was being difficult but I hope I did it some justice.**

**Disclaimer: No not mine, only mistakes made.**

* * *

After they had finished eating and Castle insisted on paying they agreed to go back to Jim's house. Kate had arrived first she parked outside her childhood home and got off the bike followed by Castle, he managed to take off his helmet without struggling as much this time. Kate watched him take it off, his hair stuck out in all directions reminded her of that morning. She walked up to him smiled as she ran her hand through his hair.

"This look kind of suits you Castle."

He smirked at her before leaning down and giving her a small kiss. "It kind of suits you too Kate."

She placed the helmets on the bike before walking back over to Castle and wrapping her arms around him, she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He brought her closer to him if is was possible and they stood silently. They didn't need to say anything which was what they both loved about each other.

After everything they had been through she was glad that they had finally made it here. Since he had started shadowing her they had faced down death together and still got up fighting. Yesterday it seemed like they really were through and they wouldn't have been able to fix what they had broken. For most of the year they had both kept secrets from each other, both had been as bad. Kate hadn't wanted to say anything to Castle about remembering what he had said since that would mean she would have had to face the truth sooner than she could handle. Castle had wanted to keep her safe, he knew in a way that Kate wouldn't have been able to keep away from her mother's case. Yesterday had proven to be too much for her to handle, her mother's case combined with her own shooting had pushed her to far.

She heard her fathers car pulling up in the drive way and she loosened her grip and pulled away from Castle. She trailed her hand down his arm and entwined their fingers together, she watched her father get out of the car before he turned watching them walk towards him. He looked down at their hands before he smirked and raised his eyebrows in question at them. Kate rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the front door.

Jim walked past them and inserted his keys into the door, he opened it and walked inside, he took his jacket off before hanging it up and walking into the living room. Kate did the same with Castle trailing behind her, he took a quick glance around. There were a few pictures hanging around on the walls mostly of Jim and Kate.

As he entered the living room there was a picture of Jim and Johanna on the table near the window. On closer inspection he saw it was their wedding day, he smiled at the photo they both looked extremely happy. Next to that picture in a smaller frame was a picture of Johanna sat in what appeared to be a hospital bed holding who he assumed was Kate. He smiled and turned to Kate who was stood next to him.

"Even as a baby you were cute." He grinned.

Jim walked in from the kitchen carrying a tray of drink for them and set them on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"She may have been cute but she sure was a loud baby. If you set her down then she would scream the house down until you picked her up again." He smiled. "Some of the best times of my life though, I wouldn't change it for anything."

Kate smiled and then went to take a seat on the couch, Jim took the single chair opposite her and they reached for a drink. Castle took another glance at the pictures before he went to take a seat next to Kate. Jim wanted to start the conversation but he knew that Kate would start it in her own time, Kate however was struggling with where to start. Did she tell him the whole story? Did she just miss out some of the details?

She took a drink and held the glass in both of her hands, she leaned forward slightly and stared into the glass. "I found him." She said quietly. "The man who shot me."

She looked up and watched for a reaction from her dad, for his part he sat in his chair and listened to what she said. He didn't say anything so she decided to carry on.

"The man who was murdered, he paid him to get files from Montgomery's house. We managed to get a video of him and Espo tracked him down from a key ring from a car rental company. From that we tracked him to a hotel, once we were in the room he knocked Espo out and knocked me to the ground."

Castle still hadn't heard the full story of what had happened yesterday, he knew she must have gotten into a fight because she had a few bruises on her body. He wanted to go and track down this guy and hurt him, he started to feel guilty. He was her partner he should have been there to help her but if he could have knocked Esposito to the ground what would he have done to him?

Kate sat and took a small breath closing her eyes as images from yesterday came to her, Castle placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. Kate opened her eyes and placed her hand on top of Castle's before continuing.

"I followed him to the roof, he was hiding and managed to get me before letting me go. He…" She took another breath. "He threw me off the roof and left me hanging." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek before landing on her top. She hadn't actually put much thought into what had happened yesterday, know she had too. She looked up and wondered if she was telling her dad too much whether she should have just kept it short.

"So how did all this end up with you resigning?" Jim asked steadily. "And where were you?" He asked looking at Castle.

Castle was still processing everything, how could this man leave her hanging on the roof? Now he wanted to hunt down the man and kill him himself. He didn't care if he got caught or got sent to jail the thought of Kate clinging to that roof sent his thoughts spiralling. All this had happened while he had been at his daughters graduation.

"I kicked him out." Kate stated. "He came to me and tried to get me to stop once we found out it was connecting to my case. He tried to tell me and I refused to listen to him just like last summer." Another tear fell. "Ryan came and got me, he tracked us down and grabbed me just as I fell. He had brought Gates along and she just stared at me. Once we were back at the precinct she suspended me and Espo for investigating behind her back and I resigned."

All Castle could think was, she had actually fallen. If Ryan had turned up even one second later then she wouldn't be here right now. He would have gone on thinking that she didn't love him back, he would have lost the one thing in his life other than his mother or Alexis that he cared about.

Jim sat and processed this, maybe her resigning was a good thing. She was finally out of danger and he could stop worrying about his little girl. The fact that Rick had tried to make her stop had helped but he knew that his daughter was stubborn.

"So if you and Rick had a fight and you kicked him out then…why is he here?"

Kate expected this but how did she answer? She couldn't exactly tell her father what her and Castle had gotten up to last night. Somehow "Well I turned up at his door, kissed him madly and then took him to his bedroom" just wasn't what she wanted to say. There were some thing a father didn't need to know about his daughter.

"I finally realised that some thing are worth losing when you love someone." She stared at Castle when she said this. She turned back to her father. "My sniper got away and I didn't care, I almost died and I could think about was Rick." She repeated the words she had said to Castle last night because it was the only way she could explain how she was feeling.

"Despite everything she would have been proud of you Katie." Jim smiled at her. "I'm just glad you're okay." Because at the end of the day that's all it came down to, that Kate was okay.

He was glad that he didn't have to sit in a waiting room for hours on end like he had last summer. If she hadn't survived last summer he wasn't sure what he would have done, the fact that he might have turned back to alcohol had passed his mind. Kate had been there through it with him though and she would have been disappointed in him if he had so it had quickly gone out of his head. He didn't think like that anymore, if he sat and thought if only about everything they had been through he would have gone crazy.

He was glad that she had finally come to her senses and came to the conclusion that she didn't need to solve her mother's murder to be happy. If she had solved it, it wouldn't have made a difference to the fact that Johanna was still dead. Solving her murder wouldn't bring her back to life no matter how much they wanted it. Solving her murder wouldn't have done anything, they wouldn't have been able to sleep easier at night because she was still gone, they would still have those days where they wondered what it would have been like if she was there. He knew that they would have many of those days in the future if what she had with Rick was going to last. As he looked at them both now he knew it would, he was glad they had finally realised what they were missing out on.

"She would have like him huh dad?" Kate asked as she slightly leaned over and bumped her shoulder against Castle's. She turned his hand over and held it leaning herself into him a little more.

"Not as much as me of course but yeah." He smiled.

Rick cleared his throat. "Well I'm a very likable guy." He couldn't have been there for Kate but he could sure be there for her now.

"You know, I think I have a photo album somewhere." Jim grinned. "There are some very incriminating photo's of Katie in there."

"Don't you dare dad." Kate glared at him. "I will personally burn each and every one of them before you even have chance to get them out."

"Maybe another time then." He said on a sigh. "You always ruin the fun."

"No, getting out those photo's is not fun."

"For you maybe."

"Don't worry Jim she's not around all day everyday she has to go out at some point."

Kate turned her glare to Castle, she tried to communicate with her eyes what she wanted to tell him.

"You know Jim I don't know who she got this glare from but it certainly works." Castle said.

Jim chuckled. "You tend not to be scared of it when you raised her."

Castle's phone chimed and he reached into his pocket for it, he opened it and smiled. "Alexis." He said simply. He sent her a quick reply back before pocketing his phone again.

"Maybe we should head back so you can spend some time with her." Kate said. "I'm sure she must be missing you by now."

Castle nodded. "Well I am the coolest dad ever so of course she's missing me."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah of course you are."

They both stood up and Jim walked them to the door. He pulled Kate in for a hug before saying goodbye to her. He held his hand out to Castle who shook it.

"We should all have dinner sometime soon Jim." Castle said.

"I'd like that Rick."

"Great I'll set something up and let Kate tell you."

* * *

**A/N: So would you be kind enough to leave your thoughts?**


	6. Telling Alexis

**I can honestly say that when I wrote the first chapter that I would end up with it here. The responses I get are so brilliant and I'm really glad that you like it. So I hope that I did this chapter justice along with the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep putting myself down like this? Not mine only mistakes made.**

* * *

Alexis woke up and opened her eyes slowly, she had been up throughout the night at her graduation party. As much fun as she had had she missed her dad, she knew that it was irrational but she worried about him. She knew that with her going off to college her dad was struggling with letting her go completely. She stretched her body out slowly and let out a soft yawn, she grabbed her quilt and moved it from her body. She shivered at the slight chill before sitting up, she looked around her room. Soon she would be packing up and moving out soon, as much as that thought scared her she knew it was the right thing to do. Both her and her father needed to find their own independence without relying on each other.

She walked over to her wardrobe and changed her clothes into something more comfortable before opening her door. She expected to at least hear the television playing downstairs and if not that then they her dad and Beckett talking. After all she was downstairs when she came home. She continued her journey downstairs and when she reached the bottom of the stairs she was met with the silence of the loft.

"Dad?" She called out. She didn't hear a reply, she knew he wasn't in his study writing since he was still waiting on the confirmation for more Nikki Heat books. She looked in the kitchen and spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She walked over and read it before placing it back in it's spot.

Well at least the note answered the question of where he was and who he was with. She took her phone from out of her pocket and sent her dad a quick text telling him she had received his note and wondering when he was going to be back. She walked and got a glass from the cupboard before retrieving the orange juice from the refrigerator. She placed the carton back in the door before shutting it and taking a seat on one of the bar stools. Her phone chimed and she took it out reading the message from her dad before placing it next to her on the counter.

She drank half of the orange juice before she decided to make herself some lunch, she decided to keep it light and made herself a sandwich. Once that was made she walked into the living room and took a seat before picking up the remote and turning on the television. She settled on a movie channel before making herself comfortable.

Once she had finished her sandwich she placed her glass and plate in the kitchen, on her way back into the living room she heard a key being inserted into the lock. She slowed down and watched the door open her dad removed his key from the door and walked in. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Alexis."

She smiled and watched him walk in and before shutting the door he moved aside and Kate walked in. She watched as Kate looked at her and gave her a small smile, she looked a little uncomfortable if that was at all possible. Alexis gave her a small smile back before walking back into the living room again.

* * *

Kate took off her jacket and Castle took it from her hands hanging it up beside his. She gave him a small thanks before she awkwardly stood in her spot halfway between the door and the cupboard that held the coats. She knew that since last summer things between her and Alexis had been a little strained but since Alexis had started working with Lanie down in the morgue it had somewhat helped.

She knew that whatever insecurities she held she needed to get over since she would be seeing a lot more since she was going out with the girls father. She wasn't even going to come up but when she had dropped Castle off he had asked if he could tell Alexis about them. She had told him that he didn't even need to ask that it was some sort of secret that she wanted to keep since she didn't want to keep anymore secrets between them.

She was going to drive off she really was but she had turned off the ignition and asked Castle to wait for her. If she was going to be in a relationship with Castle then she couldn't expect him to tell his daughter without her actually being there. She had remembered last year when the city had the bomb scare, when she thought herself and Castle had been hit by radiation. She had told him she wanted a relationship where she could just dive in with someone else. If this wasn't diving in she didn't know what was.

So here she stood not knowing if she should go in and sit with Castle's daughter straight away or not. Did she feel like running? Of course, it was in her nature. But she had told Castle that she wasn't going to and so she stood her ground and pushed that feeling down. They were going to face it together and that made her feel like she could do anything.

"Are you going to stand there all day or actually come in and sit down?" Castle asked shutting the door of the cupboard and walking into the living room.

Kate shook her head a little clearing her mind of her thoughts and followed Castle. She watched as he placed a kiss against Alexis' head before taking a seat next to her and placing his arm around her shoulder and drawing her to him in a sideways hug. She smiled as she watched this, she loved the father side of him. It just went to show that everything the newspapers said about him and the flirtatious and egotistical man she had met four years ago had a caring side. She loved to watch the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his daughter, she didn't think she had ever met someone as proud of their daughter as Castle.

As she had gotten to know the girl over the last four years it wasn't hard to know why. When she had first met the girl properly it was after she had arrested Castle, she had caught a glimpse of her at the party but didn't have time to acknowledge her much. She saw the bond that Alexis and Castle had shared and it reminded her of her own bond with her father before everything had happened. There was then the time then girl and come to volunteer at the precinct, she watched as she put everything she had into what she did. When she had found the book and found the rightful owner it was then that she knew whatever the girl did she would be brilliant at it.

Things had become a little strained the following year between them after they had gotten locked in the freezer and Alexis had come close to losing him. It didn't help that she had gotten shot and Castle had jumped in front of the bullet for her a few months after. They hadn't really seen each other much until the time when Castle and Martha had gotten locked in the bank and taken hostage. She had felt the fear as much as Alexis at the thought of losing Castle, she had tried to protect the girl as much as she could since she knew that breaking down in front of her. She had then started to follow Lanie and as much as Castle had complained about it she knew that he was proud of her. As strange as it sounded she couldn't help but feel proud of Alexis too.

She still stood watching them unsure if she should go and just sit next to Castle since they weren't hiding anything or if she should take the single chair and watched the girls reaction once she told them. She was pretty sure that she had figured something out that morning when she had walked in but she seemed like she was waiting for confirmation. The decision of where to sit was made when Castle looked at her and indicated the seat next to him.

She slowly went and walked over to where they sat and lowered herself into the seat next to him. She sat wondering when the correct time would be to bring up what they wanted to say, she wondered who should have started it.

After a few minutes Castle reached over and grabbed the remote muting the movie they were watching.

"Pumpkin, Kate and I have something we want to tell you." Castle said.

Alexis sat up and turned her body around to look at them both. "Okay." She said simply.

Castle turned slightly, his elbow was leaning against the back of the couch. "Well last night, we both decided that we were ready to take the next step." He grabbed Kate's hand and held it in his. "We've decided that we're more than friends and are willing to give us a shot."

Even though this was what Alexis had been expecting to hear she still couldn't think of a response. Should she say congratulations? A few months ago she would have been extremely happy and would have been bounding around the room. A couple of months ago her dad had changed and reverted back to his old ways. This could only mean that something had happened with Beckett and when asked her dad hadn't denied anything. What was her exact reaction? She couldn't stand the thought of getting close to Kate as she had the first couple of years they had known each other, just to watch it fall apart and be left alone again.

Alexis had learnt early on that people her dad got into relationships with eventually left after she had grown attached to them. Her mother had been the prime example, as a young girl her mom usually came and saw her a couple of times a year but then left in the middle of the night with no explanation. The older she got the less she visited and then the phone calls eventually stopped, she was usually the one to call her mother. Then there was Gina, she might have been young but she knew that her and her father weren't going to last. Her dad had protected her from growing close to Gina even when they were married, she eventually left too.

Her father had had a few steady relationships over the years, she knew he wasn't exactly celibate. So know there was Kate who over the years had come and gone from their lives she wasn't sure what to do. The last three summers her dad had been kicked and pushed aside from the precinct. This summer it looked like it was going to be the same and then she entered the apartment to find them both together. She realised she must have been silent for a few minutes because her dad was giving her a look as if to say something.

"I'm happy for you?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question but it had. So there she sat on the couch looking between Kate and her father. She couldn't claim she was mad that they were together if anything it should have happened sooner. But the fact that she had watched Kate string her dad along for months and he had allowed it to happen meant she wasn't happy it had happened so soon. She didn't want her dad to think she wasn't happy for him though so she tried again. "Really." She said. "I'm happy for you." She even added a smile to what she said to try and convince even herself.

* * *

**A/N: The reviews have been really great lately so thank you. Any chance you might be convinced to click that blue button?**


	7. Dinner

**Seriously who knew work could take people hostage...but I escaped the place and I bring you a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews left on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine only mistakes made.**

It was still early once the movie all three of them were watching had finished. Alexis was still leaning on Castle with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Kate on his other side his arm was however wrapped around her waist.

"So it's still early how about I take you girls out for dinner?"

Alexis sat up and stretched a little, could she really sit in the same place and try and make small talk with them both? She at least had the movie as the excuse to not talk to them about the change in the relationship between the pair. Since she had just graduated she couldn't use the excuse that she had to study either, it seemed she may have to sit with them.

If she said she couldn't make it then that would turn into a conversation with her father about why she didn't want to come out. About how she would be leaving soon and she needed to spend all the time with him she could before it was time for her to grow her own independence from him. She ended up agreeing, it was only an hour right? She could manage that.

"As long as it's nowhere fancy Rick, I don't think I'm dressed for a five star restaurant." Kate said laughing a little.

"You look perfectly fine." He grinned.

"I'm just going to put on something more appropriate for going out." Alexis said. She stood up and headed to her room.

She wanted her dad to be happy and that's what Kate made him right? She just couldn't understand how he could forgive her with everything that she had done. She had lost count of the number of times her dad had come home upset because of something Kate had said or Kate had done. When adults told their children that relationships were complicated she thought she was finally getting the point of why they were.

She took out some jeans and a shirt and quickly put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror before letting out a quick breath. She could do this, she could sit at the same table as Kate and her father. She could put on a smile and make talk about how much she was looking forward to going to college and meeting new friends. She straightened up before tugging her shirt down a bit. She could do this, that's all she had to keep repeating.

She walked to the top of the stairs and looked at both the adults sat facing each other, they were quietly whispering to each other. She watched as her dad reached out and took Kate's hand before he reached over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Kate smiled and at this before saying something she couldn't make out.

She walked down the steps quietly and walked behind them clearing her throat announcing her presence.

"Ready?" Her dad asked as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Where are we going?"

"We thought that we'd try that new restaurant down the road that has just opened up."

"Sounds good."

She went and grabbed her jacket from out of the closet along with her shoes, before putting them on. Castle stood up and offered his hand to Kate who just rolled her eyes and took it with a smile. He went and grabbed a coat and took Kate's along with his, he handed it to her and put his own on.

"I should probably check up on mother some time soon, I wouldn't want her bringing a stray home with her." Castle said out loud, more to himself than Kate and Alexis.

"I'm sure she's fine Castle."

"Oh you don't know grams." Alexis smiled. She could find middle territory with Kate, this night would be fine. "She's brings home such.." she paused for the word. "talented people. Right dad?" She looked over to him.

"Yes. Talented is what they are." He smirked. "We'll let Kate find out on her own."

He finished tying his laces before grabbing his wallet and keys, he patted his pocket to make sure he had his phone.

"Let's go then ladies."

Alexis walked out first and walked to the elevator pressing the button, as soon as the doors opened Castle appeared with Kate. They stepped inside and Alexis hit the ground button, she bounced on her heels for a second and put her hands in her pockets. The doors opened and the elevator signalled it's arrival and all three of them stepped out. With a quick evening to the doorman they stepped outside into the cool air. Alexis zipped up her jacket and put her hands in her jacket pockets.

Since it wasn't far they decide they would walk, Alexis walked in front while they trailed behind a little. Since there weren't many people out it was a quick walk to the restaurant, they opened the doors and stepped in. There were a few people sat at the tables with many left for customers. They walked up to the front desk and was immediately greeted with a young girl who located a table for them.

"So what do you want to drink Alexis?" Castle asked picking up one of the menu's. "Wine? Whiskey? Vodka?" He grinned and looked at her.

"Iced water will be fine, thanks." She responded looking at the waitress.

"Kate?" Castle looked to her.

"Water will be fine." She smiled.

He got a glass of water before looking at the menu. It looked good he wanted to choose all of them. Once the water had been delivered they put the menus down. Alexis decided on a chicken salad, Kate chose a lasagne while Rick had a steak.

"So Alexis, how was the party last night?" Kate asked. She took a small sip of the water before placing it back down.

"It was good." Alexis replied. "I don't think I can even remember half of it, I was being dragged around by everyone." She let out a small laugh.

"I remember my graduation party." Kate smiled her gaze wandered.

"Oh do tell." Castle smiled.

"Maybe another time Castle." She chuckled reaching out and taking his hand. "Tonight is Alexis' night."

Alexis watched what Kate was doing, she was impressed to say the least. Of all the women that she had been introduced with by her father she seemed genuinely interested in her life. Not that she should be surprised by this fact, it had been four years and in all that time Kate usually did take a genuine interest in her. She felt herself relax a little and she took a sip of her water.

"So how come you weren't at the station today?" Alexis asked.

"Erm.." Kate stalled. "Well I've been put on a suspension for a little bit." This definitely wasn't the direction that she thought the conversation was going to go. She could have told her that she a day off but she didn't want to start the relationship with Castle's daughter with lies.

Alexis tilted her head a little. "How come?"

"I lied about some leads and did some stuff I shouldn't have."

"That's not like you."

Kate looked at her. "No, it wasn't like me at all."

The food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"This is really good." Rick said. He cut a piece up and offered a bit to Kate. She took it and nodded her head and hummed a little. She took a piece of her lasagne and offered it to him the same as he had done. "Not bad."

After they finished eating the plates had been cleared away.

"So is anyone in the mood for dessert?" Castle asked glancing at both women.

Alexis yawned a little. "I think I'd rather go home, there's ice cream there anyway."

"Sounds good." Kate nodded.

Castle shrugged his shoulders a little. "Well okay." He asked for the check and before Kate could pick it up he reached over and grabbed it.

"One of these days I will pay for dinner." She grinned.

"It would be easier on you if you didn't fight this." He shot back. "So I want to spoil you every now and then. What's wrong with that?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. After leaving money for the food plus tip he stood up and put on his coat. He stood next to Kate helping her with her coat, he did the same with Alexis before they walked outside again. He grabbed Kate's hand and they started the slow walk back to the loft.

"Oh no." Alexis said a few minutes later.

"What?" Castle asked.

"Rain!" She said just as it started.

Since they were close they ended up running back to the loft, they all laughed as they got in.

"Seriously I think this is starting to become our thing." Castle said as he shook his head a little and ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that you enjoyed it, please leave your thoughts.**


	8. Day two

**Seriously, you guys are awesome. So this one's a little shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it only mistakes made.**

* * *

All was quiet in the Castle household Alexis had gone to bed after they had all had ice cream quickly followed by Kate and Castle.

Kate's head was resting on Castle's chest her arm around his waist. It was just after midnight when he felt her stir, she was mumbling. His eyes slowly blinked open and let out a yawn before moving his hand to come up to her face. He thumbed slowly moved across her cheek and it calmed her a little, just as he closed his eyes again she shot up.

She was trying to catch her breath, her chest moving up and down faster than he had ever seen. He moved to sit up on his elbows, he moved his hand up to her shoulder and gently touched it.

"Kate?" He said quietly.

She turned her head around and looked at him. "Castle." She whispered.

He sat up and moved his hand and wiped away one of the tears that was threatening to escape. "What happened?"

"I was on the roof again." She whispered still trying to catch her breath. "Only this time Ryan didn't get me."

"Oh Kate." He moved his arms around her and moved her closer, he shifted so that he was sitting up right on the headboard.

They sat holding each other, he stroked her hair all the while assuring her that it was over. She placed her hand over his heart and felt it beneath her fingers She slowly settled again, her breathing returned to normal and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Castle." She said gently. "You deserve someone better than me."

"Hey don't say that." He moved to press his lips to her hair. "You are everything I need Kate. Everything."

She fell asleep soon after that and he moved them in bed again slowly as not to wake her. With a quick check of the time he moved the covers back up and closed his eyes.

* * *

Alexis woke up what was still considered fairly early, she slowly walked downstairs and looked around. It was still quiet so that must have meant her dad was still asleep, she guessed that Kate had slept over with the shoes left near the door.

She walked to the coffee machine and turned it on, listening as the water went through the filter. She moved to get a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She took a seat on the stool and wrapped her hands around the glass. She let out a soft yawn before staring at the glass in her hands. She heard a door softly open and close and turned to look as her father appeared in the study.

"Morning pumpkin." He smiled as he looked up. He ran his hand through his hair so it didn't look as messy.

"Morning dad." She said turning to watch him.

"You hungry?" He asked taking out the bacon, sausage and eggs.

She nodded her head. "Yeah." She watched as her dad moved around turning on the stove for the bacon. "Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You know you can."

"What's changed?" If she was going to completely get over the insecurities that she was feeling with Kate then she had to hear it from her dad.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning to look at her for a second.

"With Kate." She said. "I mean when I spoke to you last night you sounded like someone had just stole your favourite toy, and now? Kate's here after you've been chasing her for almost four years. You kept pretending you were over her when she turned you down, now you're in what? A relationship?"

"Alexis what's going on? You were fine with her yesterday."

She laughed to herself silently, her dad the pro at changing the course of the conversations. Instead of it being about him he was turning it to her. "We had dinner." She stated. "It's not like we spent the day together and everything's fine."

He turned back to the pan and broke the eggs, thinking of his next move. He had never had to deal with this side of Alexis before.

"So you don't like Kate?" He asked cautiously.

"It's not that." She let out a small sigh. "It's just…if I'm going to come to accept the change in this relationship I'd like to know."

"It's…complicated." He didn't know how else to put it. He knew that she wouldn't be happy with the answer, and it wasn't as complicated as he could make it out but how could you explain it.

"Seriously dad I'm not six years old anymore." Why did he seem to think that if he told her it was complicated she would just drop it. Well not this time, he wasn't getting away with it. "Why can't you just tell me?"

He placed some bread into the toaster and placed the eggs on the same plate as the bacon, cooking the sausages. "For one it's not my place to say." He turned around. He couldn't just tell Alexis how Kate had almost lost her life again. "I'll ask Kate later and if she's fine with it I'm sure she'll tell you."

Alexis let out a sigh, she was never going to get anywhere with them both at this rate. "Fine."

He took the toast and placed some more bread into the toaster before grabbing a cup from the cupboards and filling it with the coffee that had finished pouring. He placed a plate in front of Alexis and turned back to the stove.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Not much." She mumbled. She grabbed a fork and took a sip of the water.

A few minutes passed with none of them making a word, both left to their thoughts. They heard the front door and both turned their head. Slowly it opened and Martha appeared smiling at them both.

"Mother you're home early." Castle said a little surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised." She waved him off. "So did you have a good graduation party Alexis?" She asked as she turned to her granddaughter.

"It was okay." Alexis said shrugging a little. "There were lots of tears from everyone, lots of laughing. It was fun."

"It doesn't sound like you had fun." Martha said looking at her.

"Oh I had fun." She smiled.

Before Martha could reply the door to Castle's bedroom opened. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes before she turned towards the study door. She was surprised to say the least when Kate appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of Castle's sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

She turned back around to face Castle smirking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything you'd like to tell me Richard?"

* * *

**A/N: So there's another chapter. Would you be kind enough to leave a review?**


	9. Morning Talks

**Ask and you shall receive. There's some Kate and Alexis stuff in this chapter so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As always not mine, only mistakes.**

* * *

Castle looked from his mother to Kate to Alexis and back to his mother again. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out, he closed his mouth before opening it again.

"Is the great Richard Castle speechless?"

He turned around and was face to face with Kate. When had she moved? He watched as she reached across him and picked up a piece of the bacon on the plate in front of him. She took a bite before smiling at him.

"Me? No." He said before finding his voice again.

They both turned to face Martha who was wearing the same expression on her face still waiting for an answer.

"I'm away for all of what, two days? And the world suddenly turns."

"Don't be so dramatic mother." Castle said taking a slice of the toast he had just buttered. "Yes as you can see Kate and I are together now."

Martha smiled at the both of them. "Well it's about time."

These past few weeks had been an emotional rollercoaster for her to say the least. It's not that she didn't love her son but did he really have to keep coming to her when he should have been talking it through with Kate? It was only the other week that she had told him he couldn't work with her and not have feelings for her and yet here they were. He had tried to convince himself through that entire week and she didn't want to tell him it obviously wasn't working if he had to sit with a glass of scotch and look miserable every night.

She knew Kate Beckett was the one for her son, they weren't even dating and yet she could hurt him more than Gina or Meredith ever could. Even when he thought Kyra Blaine was the one for him he didn't act like he had over Kate. She was glad that they had both finally come to their senses and reached the same place, what had happened for that to occur is what she wondered. But all she had ever wanted for her son was for him to be happy and if Kate Beckett made him happy for now she would let her.

"So what brought all this on?" She asked.

"I couldn't keep fighting it." Kate said, she leaned into Castle's side and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I finally found my sniper and he got away but I didn't care, I almost died and all I could think about was Castle." If these people were eventually going to be her family then she couldn't find a reason to lie to them.

"Oh Kate." Martha stands up and walks to Kate giving her a hug.

Kate returns it with a smile, if there's anything she's learnt in these last couple of years of knowing the Castle family it's that they are very affectionate. Martha loosens her grip on Kate and pulls back.

"Welcome to the family Kate." She smiles and turns back around. "Well I'm going to catch some sleep." She places a gentle kiss on Alexis' forehead and the promise that they'll talk later before walking up the stairs.

Alexis stands up for the stool and places the plate she had just had in the sink. "I'll let you finish your breakfast." She walks into the living room and sits on the couch while turning on the TV.

Castle watches her go and lets out a small sigh.

"Everything okay?" Kate asks running her hand up his arm to his shoulder.

"It's just Alexis." He says. "I don't think she's exactly happy with…us." He looks at her for a reaction.

Kate turned to look at Alexis, she didn't even want to try and figure out what was going through the girls head. She turned to look at Castle and then looked down a little. "Do you think, I could go and maybe talk to her?" She asked quietly.

Castle looked at her, he thought it was adorable when Kate the tough no nonsense Detective he had come to know was shy. He lifted her head so they were eye to eye. "If you're fine with that then I am." He smiled and leaned down to brush his lips against hers lightly.

She took a bite of the toast that was on his plate before putting it down and slowly walking towards Alexis. She had rarely spoken to the girl like this before so she carefully took a seat next to her. She stared at the TV for a minute.

"Hey." Kate said softly.

"Hey." Alexis responded. Her gaze was still on the screen.

Kate turned to face Alexis. "So do you want to talk?" Since she didn't know what was wrong with her she figured that Alexis would tell her.

Alexis shrugged, she reached for the remote and muted the sound. She turned so she was facing Kate but still not making eye contact. "You love him?"

Kate barely heard the girl since she said it so softly. "Yes." She said back. "Are you okay with that?"

Alexis looked up and stared at her. "I don't know yet." She tilted her head slightly. "What changed to make you realise it?" She asked.

Kate took in a small breath. "Well this past year I've been seeing someone. A therapist." She waited for Alexis. "I wanted to be something more for your dad. I couldn't be held down by my mothers murder if I wanted to be in the kind of relationship I wanted to be."

Alexis nodded. "Did it help?"

"Yeah. Dr. Burke helped me understand what everyone has been telling me for months. I don't need to find my mother's killer for her to be proud of me. It will always be part of me but it won't define who I am."

She debated over her next question. She knew it might be pushing her but she asked anyway. "How did you almost die? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She asked.

"No Alexis it's fine." Kate bit her lip before taking a breath. "I followed this guy up onto the roof. He was the man who shot me." She looked at Alexis. "We had a bit of a fight on the roof and he strangled me, but once he dropped me and I had caught my breath I tackled him and he threw me off the roof."

"But you didn't fall?"

"No, I held on." She flexed her hands a little. "He walked away and left me there which was when I heard your dad, he was shouting for me telling me to hold on. I held on for him and just as my hand slipped I was pulled up, but it was Ryan."

"Yesterday you said you resigned?" She watched as Kate nodded her confirmation. "So you really aren't going back?"

Kate looked down for a second. "I wish it were as simple as that." She looked back to Alexis. "I guess that everything I thought I knew was put into question over the past few days. I've invested too much into this Alexis and I really help people get the answers they deserve like I needed them."

"I guess I understand in a way, following Lanie around these past few months has helped me see it in a different light."

"It's not a decision I can make overnight but I know that no matter what I choose I'll have the support of my family."

Alexis nodded and smiled. "Thank you, for treating my like an adult."

"Well one of us has too." She looked over to Castle who was watching them intently.

Alexis turned to look at her dad and smiled along with Kate, she turned back to her and waited until she looked back at her. "Just don't hurt him, I'm not always going to be here to pick up the pieces."

"I don't plan on it intentionally." She glanced back to Castle. "He makes me happier than I ever thought possible even after everything I've done to him."

"That's all I need to hear." Alexis stood up. "Thank you. Again." She walked over to her dad and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think I can learn to live with it."

* * *

**A/N: Yet another chapter completed hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Talking with Espo

**So as always thank you for the reviews you've left they are always a good thing to read. There may or may not be an update tomorrow, I will try my best to get you an update.**

**Disclaimer: Any mistakes made are mine not the show.**

* * *

Alexis had gone out soon after since she was spending the day in the city with Paige. Castle had just placed all the dishes in the dishwasher and turned to face Kate who was sat on the bar stool. He wiped his hand on the tea towel and walked over to her, he wrapped both his arms around her midsection and placed a kiss on the part of skin left exposed by the shirt.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked. He settled his chin on her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well I was hopefully going to go and see Espo." She leaned her back into him a little. "Would you maybe want to come?"

"Only if you want me too."

She nodded her head. "We should at least be the ones to tell him he didn't win the pool for us."

"How did you…?" He trailed off.

She raised her eyebrows and turned her body to him a little. "Really Rick? Does the word Detective just slip your mind on some things?"

"No." He mumbled a little.

She smirked and turned him around giving him a little push towards his room. "Now go get changed so we can get a move on."

He grumbled as he moved to his room. "Yeah well when you get to your apartment be sure to pack extra clothes."

"Well if you don't hurry up we won't be going anywhere."

* * *

She unlocks her front door and they both step inside. She shuts the door and then walks through to her bedroom. Castle was left standing in the middle of the entryway he walked through the room and he stopped. He looked at the window where her mother's murder board had been held. When had she taken it down? He walked through to her bedroom where she had just taken out a few items of clothing.

"You took it down." He stated.

She jumped a little and turned to face him. Without asking she knew what he was talking about. "Yes. I'm moving on." She smiled. She reached down and went to remove the shirt she had on.

"Need some help?" He asked suggestively.

"Oh I don't know, I don't think my boyfriend would be very happy." She smirked.

He slowly walked towards her. "If you don't tell him I won't."

"Well with an offer like that who can refuse?"

* * *

An hour later they stood in front of Esposito's front door, she raises her hand and knocks lightly on the door. She places her hands in her pockets and lightly taps her hands against her legs as she waits. They heard movement behind the door and it slowly opened.

"Beckett?" Esposito looked shocked when he opened the door. She was definitely the least likely person he thought would end up at his door. "Castle?" He said when he noticed he was standing next to her. "What are you both doing here?" He asked looking between them both.

"Well we were hoping that we could talk to you." Kate asked nervously.

Esposito shrugged and moved aside. They both walked into his apartment and went to take a seat on the couch situated in the middle of the room. He offered them a drink but they declined and he sat in the chair just next to them.

"So what's up?" He asked leaning forward slightly.

"I just want to say I'm sorry Espo." Kate said. "The other day I shouldn't have dragged you down with me and gotten you suspended."

"These things happen." Esposito said on a sigh. "Besides it's not the worst thing to have happened to me."

"Still I should have followed proper protocol."

"It's fine Beck's, I should have listened to Ryan."

"Are you two…?" She trailed off leaving it open.

"Okay?" He asked and she nodded. "He's my partner and no matter what idiotic things they do we can't stay mad at them." He moved his gaze to Castle as he said that.

"Yeah yeah I'm idiotic I get it." Castle said.

"But you're our idiot." Kate said smiling and bumping their shoulders together.

"So Beck's this resignation…are you really going to through with it?"

Kate sighed and leaned back. "I have no clue Espo. Gates' is giving me until next week."

"She does have a heart, who knew?" Esposito leaned back slightly.

"Who am I if I'm not a cop Espo?" Kate asked sitting up slightly. "Because I've thought about this, heck we've thought about it." She indicated to Castle. "I can't come up with anything."

"You're whoever you want to be." He smiled at her. "So when are we going to keep stalling?" He asked feeling a little happier.

"What?" Kate asked playing oblivious.

Esposito indicated between the pair. "Me and Lanie still talk you know."

"Yeah and don't I know it." Kate mumbled. "So how long did she leave it yesterday morning to call exactly?"

"She was getting into her car when she called I think." He smirked. "So it's true then?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, we figured since you lost the bet we'd tell you in person."

Esposito immediately turned to Castle. "Did you tell her about the pool?"

"No!" Castle said holding his hands up in his defence. "She's a detective did you think she wouldn't find out?" Esposito scared him a little, okay forget a little Esposito scared him a lot. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

Kate smirked at him, she took hold of his hands and lowered them chuckling to herself. "Don't scare him Espo."

"Me scared?" Castle said straightening up a bit. "I don't get scared that easily." They both stared at him giving him the be serious look.

"So hey Espo think you might want to join us for drinks at the Haunt tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Well I don't know…I mean my schedule is pretty full being at work and all." He laughed. "Text me a time and I'll make it."

"Great, well we'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and held her hand which Castle gladly took.

"See you tomorrow Esposito."

"See you guys tomorrow." He watched as the walked out the door and smiled to himself. It was great to finally see them both together, he knew Castle had fought hard for Beckett. He would let them have a few weeks before he took him aside for the big brother talk and tell him not to hurt her. Even if he had lost the pool he was glad that Beckett had finally let someone in.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, hope you liked it.**


	11. Lunch with Lanie

**So just another small chapter since I wanted to get something up, the next chapter should hopefully be up earlier tomorrow. Thank you for the alerts and reviews left.**

**Disclaimer: Any mistakes made are my own.**

* * *

Castle decided to head home after leaving Esposito's apartment building since Kate said she was going to talk with Lanie. They both grabbed a cab and headed towards the morgue, it was a quick ride across town and with a quick goodbye and promise to see each other later Kate got out. She entered the building and gave a short hello to a few of the people walking around, she walked down the short hallway before walking through the double doors. Lanie was stood over a body and was humming along to the radio that was turned on.

"Anything interesting?" Kate asked.

Lanie placed the scalpel she had just been using on the tray. "Not really." She said without turning around.

Kate stood near the door and looked around, she wasn't sure whether Lanie was still mad at her from the other morning finding out about her resignation from Esposito. She knew that they could tackle anything because they had been friends for years and just like her partnership with Castle and the boys she could face anything with Lanie too. She took a small breath and walked around to the other side of the table and stood in front of Lanie. She placed her hands in her pockets and swayed on her heels slightly. She watched as Lanie took a few measurements before looking up at her.

"No writer boy?" Lanie asked.

"No he's gone to the loft. I thought we could go to lunch if you aren't busy?" She asked unsure of the answer she would receive.

Lanie looked up at the clock. "Give me twenty minutes?"

Kate nodded before grabbing a seat and dragging it across so she could sit opposite her friend. Neither were prepared to start the conversation Both were happy to silent as each other. Kate because it would mean she would need to give her friend details, and Lanie because she really needed to concentrate on this body and she knew she wouldn't if she was celebrating over her friends.

Lanie worked while Kate sat and watched, a few of the interns were in and out collecting results. The silence was starting to become uncomfortable between them before Perlmutter walked through the door.

"Hey Perlmutter." Kate said.

He looked over at her and glanced around. "No writer today?" He continued to walk across to the table he was currently working at.

"Not currently."

He nodded before sitting down Kate just chuckled to herself. "Such lovely conversations we have." She said quietly.

"Indeed they are." Perlmutter said.

Lanie laughed at the face that Kate made looking at Perlmutter before finishing up what she was doing, she took off the medical gloves and threw them away before washing her hands. "So where are we going?"

Kate shrugged. "Wherever you like I'm not picky."

She went and grabbed her jacket. "See you in half an hour Perlmutter." Lanie said walking towards the door with Kate at her side. She heard something which she considered his approval and walked out the door.

* * *

Lanie decided on stopping off at one of the little sandwich shops not far from where they were. She found a secluded area near one of the windows and they both sat down watching as everyone rushed past.

Kate took a small bite of her sandwich before looking up at Lanie. "So how long are you going to keep quiet?"

Lanie gave a small shrug. "Well you could just tell me without me asking."

"Well I could." Kate agreed. She placed her sandwich in front of her. "So where do you want me to start?"

Lanie smiled. "Details. Good details."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Seriously Lanie? I never asked for ones involving you and Esposito."

"I never stopped you."

She laughed a little. Where exactly could she start with details? There were so many she could tell her after spending the first of many amazing nights together.

"But he's like my brother." Kate answered her. "There are some things you just don't need to know."

"Well lucky for you I don't consider Castle my brother so spill."

She then began to tell Lanie about what had happened that night from when she had turned up on his doorstep to the night they spent together. How they had only managed to get a couple of hours sleep and she had certainly not been disappointed. When Lanie had asked whether she had made the choice because she had just been suspended Kate told her what had happened on the roof.

"So how is Alexis taking this?" Lanie asked.

"As well as can be expected I guess." Kate said. "She was a little unsure but we had a talk and I think she's taking it better than she was."

Lanie nodded. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually." She said before turning serious again. "So this resignation?"

Kate looked up and let out a small sigh. "I have until next week to make a decision. I went in to sign some paperwork but I just lost it Lanie, I couldn't do it."

Lanie reached across and took hold of Kate's hand. "Hey I'm sure we'll all work it out together. We're a slightly dysfunctional family of sorts but we work out problems like this together."

Kate squeezed her hand and smiled, she slowly nodded her head. "We're all heading out for drinks tomorrow night at the Old Haunt if you want to come."

Lanie accepted before finishing off the rest of her sandwich. "Well I had better head off before Perlmutter complains about me being gone longer than I said."

They both laughed before they headed there separate ways.


	12. The Haunt

**I learned a valuable lesson this week, why I don't go out in the sun. I'm not 100% sure on this chapter but I feel it's something I wasn't exactly sure where to take it.**

**Disclaimer: Mistakes mine, show not mine.**

* * *

They had decided to spend the day exploring New York, they travelled to a few of the museums and wandered around Manhattan. They had asked Alexis if she had wanted to join them but she had claimed she had something else to do. They had sent a text to Ryan informing him that everyone was meeting up at the Old Haunt and he was welcome to come along, then sent Lanie and Esposito a time to meet up with them. They had eaten lunch at a small café and had walked into the loft an hour before they were going to be meeting up with everyone.

Alexis was sat on the couch reading a book, she looked up once the door opened and placed her bookmark on the page she was at. She closed the book and placed the book next to her and smiled.

"Good day?"

Castle shrugged his jacket up and nodded. "Yeah, it was good. How was yours?"

Alexis shrugged a little. "It wasn't bad, I met up with a few friends for lunch. We ended up walking around for a bit."

Castle sat down next to Alexis and Kate moved into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" She asked them both.

Castle shook his head no and Alexis asked for a glass of water. For the last couple of days they had been pretty much doing there own thing and since it wouldn't be long until Alexis would be leaving Castle decided they should do something together.

"You want to go to the movies tomorrow?" He asked her.

"With you and Kate?" She asked looking at him. "Or just you?"

"Well I'm sure Kate can find something to do tomorrow if you just want it to be us." Castle said. After their talk he thought that things were improving between Kate and Alexis but he didn't want to push Alexis to accept it so easily.

"You don't think she'd mind?" Alexis looked shy to ask.

"I'm sure she wouldn't, besides I'm sure she's getting fed up of me already."

"That's true." Kate said walking in and catching the end of what he was saying. She placed the glass of water on the coaster in front of Alexis before placing the glass she held one another. She took a seat next to Castle and smiled.

Castle held his hand to his chest. "See, she pains me."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You'll get over it. So why were you talking about me?" She asked curiously.

"Well I was going to take Alexis out tomorrow." Castle said sitting up a little. "I said you were probably getting fed up of me and wanted to do something on your own."

"Unless you wanted to come." Alexis said. She didn't want Kate to feel like she was pushing her out, and her dad to feel like she wasn't trying.

Kate sensed that Alexis wanted to spend this time with her dad so she smiled. "It's fine I have a few things to do anyway. But thanks for the offer."

Castle reached across and took Kate's hand giving it a small squeeze that she returned.

"I've had him all day and the novelty soon wears off." Kate smirked.

Alexis laughed slightly. "I agree it does."

"So now you're both ganging up on me?" Castle said shocked looking between them both.

"Get used to it." Kate said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

They walked through the door of The Old Haunt and spotted Lanie and Esposito sat in their regular booth talking. Both Castle and Kate walked over to them, on the way Castle caught the bartenders eyes and signalled for their usual drinks.

Kate slid into the seat first so she was sat next to Lanie, they both smiled at each other.

"Ryan called said he's on his way so he shouldn't be long." Esposito said.

"Okay." Castle said. "So anything new with you guys?" He asked.

They both shook their heads. "Not really." Esposito said as Lanie said "No."

Someone came and placed a drink in front of Kate and Castle he smiled and gave his thanks before reaching across and taking a sip of his beer. Kate smirked at them both and watched them with amusement. She hoped that her friends got over whatever issues it was between them and got back together. She laughed a little if this was how frustrated she felt because of her friends not getting over their stubborn selves she could only imagine how they felt over her and Castle.

"What's so funny?" Lanie asked.

"Oh nothing." Kate said shaking her head a little.

Lanie looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

The door opened and they saw Ryan walk and look around for them, Kate raised her hand and waved at him a little. He smiled once he noticed her and walked over to them.

"Hey Ryan." Castle smiled. "Can I get you a drink?"

He nodded his approval and took a tentative seat next to Esposito still unsure of how to act after the other day. While Castle stood up Esposito moved along a little so that Ryan would have more room. They both sat in silence which started to become a little uncomfortable Lanie and Kate looked at each other before back at the boys.

"Oh for heaven's sake Javi would you say something to him." Lanie said with her most stern voice.

Esposito looked to Lanie with a do I have to look, he got a don't mess with me look in return before turning and looking to Ryan. He tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind.

"Listen Ryan I'm sorry." Esposito began. "I shouldn't have blanked you."

"I'm sorry for getting you suspended." Ryan said.

They both awkwardly nodded at each other as if to say no problem and you're forgiven, and just like that the mood between them changed. They both seemed to understand why the other had done what they did and they could move on with it and dwell with the problems.

Castle returned with a drink for Ryan who thanked him and he sat next to Kate again.

"So Ryan you enjoying working with Karpowski and her team?"

"They're okay I guess." Ryan shrugged. "I'd rather be with you guys though."

"Well don't worry Ryan couple more weeks and I'll be back." Esposito grinned. "They can't get me down for long."

They both stared at Kate as if waiting for her to confirm that she would be back but it never came. She didn't even say she was thinking about coming back she just stayed silent. Lanie and Castle then cast their glance in her direction and waited for her to say something.

"I'm still trying to figure out what I want." She said. "But it's not just my decision to make, you guys are involved too." She looked around at everyone at the table.

"Kate whatever you decide we'll support you." Castle said as everyone at the table nodded their heads.

"Yeah, as much as we want you there we can force it on you." Ryan said.

"It's not that I don't want to be there." Kate said. She took a sip of the wine that was in front her. "I just can't be right now."

"So ask for some time off." Esposito said. "It seems Gates isn't eager to lose you as a Detective just yet so I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready though." She hated how lost she sounded. She felt just as lost as she had last summer only this time it wasn't over her feelings for Castle. She thought that she might see if she could go to Dr. Burke since he had really helped her this past year, she hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks since he deemed her fit. He had started to spread the sessions longer in between but now she wanted to see him again.

Lanie grabbed her hand softly. "You've been through more than what most people go through in a lifetime Kate, you're entitled to feel like this."

Kate smiled gratefully at Lanie. There was still a lot to discuss but she felt like she was making progress in coming up with a decision.

* * *

**A/N: Would you be so kind as to leave a review?**


	13. Martha and Alexis talk

**So it is I, I could tell you a lot of excuses as to why I haven't updated in so long but I'll not bore you with that. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my good friends Thais since she pretty much provoked me until I wrote something. So I hope that you guys are still interested in this, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Updating at this speed, do you think I own them? Any mistakes made I'll take full responsibility for them.**

* * *

Alexis was sat at home, she was waiting for her dad to get back from going out for drinks with Kate, Lanie and the guys. She was flicking through the TV channels trying to find a movie to watch, when she realised there wasn't anything on she turned it off. She threw the remote to the other side of the couch and let out a small sigh. She picked up her phone checking her messages, noticing she hadn't gotten any she placed it back on the table. She heard a key turn in the door and turned her attention the door.

Martha walked through the door setting her bag down on the floor she looked up and noticed her granddaughter sitting on the couch.

"Alexis darling." She smiled.

"Hey Grams." She smiled a little at her. "Good night?"

"It was brilliant." She walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "How was your day?"

Alexis gave a little shrug. "It was okay. I met a few friends, nothing major."

Martha went and sat on the couch, moving the remote to the table in front of her and turning to face Alexis. "So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to ask?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have no idea what you mean." She avoided looking into Martha's eyes.

"I told you we'd talk so here I am, spill." She took a drink from the bottle putting the lid back on and placing it next to her. She was giving Alexis her undivided attention.

"Are you okay with dad and Kate?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. She still wasn't looking at Martha still instead concentrating on her hands that were currently in her lap.

"As long as he's happy Alexis I'm happy." Martha replied. It was true she was happy for them. She knew that Kate must have had her reasons for keeping a secret from her son. She had seen a change in him from when he was following Kate and from the week he had spent with Slaughter. He had told her how Kate had his back even when he had doubted her.

"I am too Grams but what if she hurts him?" Alexis felt like she was repeating herself to everyone. She knew it was irrational to worry but it was her father and she would go to any length to protect him from being hurt again.

"If we all went through like wondering about the what if's then we wouldn't risk anything."

"Don't you think she's hurt him enough?" Even though she had spoke with Kate and her father and they had discussed a few of the things on her mind with them she still had her doubts.

"They've both hurt each other Alexis but they manage to find there way back to each other. They are both there for each other. She isn't like your mother or Gina you know that?"

Martha could see that Alexis had trust issues, her mother had up and left her as a child and made visits when she felt like it. She didn't want to say Meredith was a bad mother because in her own way she was a good mom, she had gotten pregnant young and tried for a few years. When she figured motherhood wasn't for her she took what seemed to be the easy way out. It had hurt her son deeply, he felt like he wasn't good enough, like he wasn't enough for her. He had thrown himself into caring for his daughter trying to be enough for her and his writing career.

Gina had been what Rick had though Alexis needed as a young girl, someone to look up to a mother figure. She had known it wasn't going to work out, Rick kept them apart as if he sensed it was temporary. It had lasted a few years, it always seemed like it was work related when she saw them both and not in a committed relationship. When the arguing had begun Gina hadn't tried to fix it, she had let all the small problems get in the way. Alexis had been old enough to understand what was going off.

With Kate it was different Martha could see that, Kate didn't back down she fought back and kept him in check. They had shared countless conversations over the years she had watched as the first summer they had spent apart tore Rick apart. He had reverted to his old ways of sitting around and not writing anything. He had been shut off from not only Kate but the friendship he had formed with Ryan and Esposito, she had never seen him so effected by something so quickly. Over the course of the year after that summer she watched as he slowly started to care fore the Detective, offering her a home when her apartment had blown up. He was devastated when she wouldn't spend the weekend with him that second summer but he had soon recovered. The way he tried not to let the fact she had gotten a new boyfriend effect him. She saw how last summer had effected both Rick and Alexis.

Alexis finally saw how her dad risked his life on an almost daily basis, he had promised her he wouldn't go back but when he did she closed herself off. Martha also saw how after visiting Kate her son would hang around the phone. When it rang he would dart across the room hoping it was her on the other line. She watched as the light in his eyes had gone out he had lost all hope.

"I know." Alexis said drawing Martha out of her thoughts. "Kate said she's resigned." She finally lifted her head and looked into Martha's eyes. "She hasn't made her mind up whether she's going back but I know she will. What if whoever has been after her comes after dad too?"

"They've been fighting whatever has been going on between them for a couple of years Alexis, if they put it on hold every time something went wrong they'd never get together."

"I can't lose him Gram."

Martha reached over and took one of Alexis' hands in hers, "Hey he'll do everything in his power to make sure he doesn't leave you alone."

They both sat silent for a few minutes when they heard the door open again. They watched as Castle walked through the door with a smile on his face and his arm wrapped around Kate's waist. He laughed at something she had said and then leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey guys what are you still doing up?" He asked once he saw them both.

"Just waiting for you of course." Alexis smiled. She decided that just like her Grams she was happy as long as he was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to leave a review, even if it is to tell how bad I am at updating...**


	14. Seeing Burke

**So I'm hoping that this works, hopefully for all of you it does. Well this update is certainly sooner than the last one so enjoy. I'm not 100% happy with it but please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine I'm happy with my delusions.**

* * *

Kate woke up to an empty bed the day after, she reached across and felt the bed it was cool under her touch. She sat up and stretched looking around the room, the shower wasn't on so Castle wasn't in the bathroom. She moved the cover back and moved to pick up the robe that was hanging on the back of a chair.

She moved into his study and expecting to find him in his chair, his laptop resting in his lap. She was met only with the silence of the room. She let out a small yawn before tightening the robe and moving into the living room where she found him sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching the morning cartoons. She let out a small chuckle before moving further into the room and heading for the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Morning." Castle said as he looked up. A small boyish grin on his face, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning." She replied grabbing a mug from the cupboard and picking up the coffee.

"So I was thinking if you like we could invite your dad around for dinner tonight." He stood up to bring his bowl to the sink rinsing it out and putting it in the dishwasher before picking up his own mug.

"I'll call him up later and see what he's doing." She leaned against the counter and took a small sip from her mug. "So I was thinking that I should maybe sleep at my apartment tonight."

Castle for his part tried not to look hurt. "What? Why? I thought everything was going well between us."

"It was." She said. "Is." She quickly amended. "My life was turned upside down only a couple of days ago Castle and I just feel that maybe I'm depending on you too much."

Kate let out a small sigh before placing her mug on the counter and taking a couple of steps towards him. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Castle...Rick you can't just expect us to become a couple and then for me to just move in and spend every waking minute with you. I'm going to spend the occasional night at my apartment and we're going to spend the occasional day alone. It doesn't mean anything is wrong it just means we're a normal couple."

"We wasted so much time getting together Beckett I don't want to waste another minute with you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm not going to run any minute Castle. You know that right?"

He nodded his head and they both stood in the middle of his kitchen wrapped up in each other.

"So what are your plans for today?" Castle asked once they had let go of each other.

"Well I was going to see if Burke had an opening for me today and obviously call my dad."

Castle nodded his head. "If your dad says yes for tonight will you at least think about stopping for the night?"

Kate walked into his bedroom to get changed while rolling her eyes.

* * *

For the second time that day she walked out of his room and was met with Alexis sat at the bar area. She was sat with the newspaper and was slowly looking through each page.

"Morning Alexis."

"Morning Kate." She said without looking up she took a sip from the mug that was at the side of her and turned the page again.

Castle had emerged out of his room a few minutes later after having a shower and getting changed. He walked over to Alexis and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Morning Pumpkin. Anything interesting in the papers today?"

She shut the paper and folded it up. "Not really."

"You manage to get an appointment?" He asked switching his attention to Kate.

"He said he could squeeze me in for an appointment at about twelve."

"Well thats good. So Alexis any ideas on what we will be doing?" He asked as he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"What do you want to do dad?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could hit the museums and lunch before a movie?"

Alexis nodded her head. "Sounds good."

It was just after ten before they all decided to head out, Castle offered to drop Kate off at her apartment but she politely declined his offer. They all left his building before stopping on the sidewalk to go there separate ways.

"Call me after the meeting?" Castle asked as he stepped back a little from her.

"You could be in the movie though, I'll send you a message and let you know then we can talk about it later."

He let out a low sigh. "Well I guess that's better than nothing. So I'll see you later then?"

"If my dad says yes then you will. Now go and have fun with Alexis." She grinned giving him a small push in the direction of Alexis.

After she had walked a few steps she heard him calling her name. She turned around and faced him again.

"I love you!" He shouted between the distance between them, which wasn't a lot and he had shouted louder than necessary.

She smiled back at him however. "You too." She called back to him. She turned around and without noticing picked up a strand of her twisting it in her finger and smiling to herself.

* * *

She made it back to her apartment in record time, after cleaning up some of the mess that had magically appeared in the last day she picked up her phone and dialled her dads number. After saying that he was indeed free tonight she smiled even more, they promised to see each other tonight. She texted him Castle's address before sending a quick text to Castle saying that her father was free tonight and she would see him at six. She should have been surprised that she got an almost instantaneous text back from him but she really wasn't. She picked up her bag before walking out the door, she made a quick stop at the coffee shop near to Burke's office before continuing on her way. Taking a step through the doors to the waiting area she let out a small breath she figured that after all this time she would have been healed. Even dealing with her own mother's murder hadn't taken this long in therapy and that had hurt her. Sending the receptionist a quick smile she took a seat.

She stared at the clock and drank her coffee, before she realised she heard the familiar sound of the office door opening before a young woman stepped out and the door shut again. She glanced around and noticed that nobody else was in the waiting room with her.

"Kate?" She looked up and the receptionist smiled at her. "You can go in now."

She nodded before picking everything up and walking into the office. She had grown used to it by now, the way that she would automatically walk in and without even being asked she would start to say what was wrong. Somedays though she would sit in the chair just staring out of the window need a little coaxing. She placed her bag next to the chair and the coffee on the desk in front of her she took a seat in the chair opposite from Burke and just stared.

It wasn't that she didn't know what to say it was that she didn't know where to begin. So much had happened in the last few days that she didn't know how to start explaining it. After a few minutes to took a small breath and then began starting with the case that had started it all off. How Castle had tried to stop her before she just let him walk away, then how she disobeyed command even though a part of her knew it was wrong, how she resigned and then went to find Castle. Every so often she would look up from the ground or from looking in her lap to find Burke staring at her. She would try to see if what she was saying was true as if she needed his permission to carry on. He would ask the occasional question or give an occasional comment but that was all.

By the time that she had finished recounting her story she leaned back in her chair and gave let out another breath she closed her eyes as if to listen for the silence that would happen after the session. She looked up and found Burke once again staring at her, not writing anything down just staring.

"So?" She asked tentatively wanting to hear what he thought about it all.

He smiled placing his notepad and pen on the table in front of him. "Honestly Kate it sounds to me like you have it all planned out. Apart from your job which I obviously can't tell you what to do you're working through it. I'd really go as far as saying that your time with me is up once again."

She stared at him unable to process what she had just heard. "Really?"

"You're working through everything instead of hiding from it. You're not just thinking about yourself anymore Kate, this is progress. If you still feel like you want to talk then feel free to make an appointment but otherwise I'd say you don't need me anymore."

Kate grinned. "Thank you for everything Dr. Burke."

"My pleasure. I'd say I hope I see you again but in my profession I guess that's not what you want to hear."

"Maybe not." Kate stood up so did Burke. He held his hand out to her which she gratefully shook before picking up her now empty coffee cup and her bag before walking out the office feeling better once again. Everything was starting to look better for her, she threw the cup away before sending a text to Castle letting him know that everything had gone well and that once again she would see him tonight to explain everything better.


	15. Family Gathering

**Okay so work has been keeping me busy hence the late update. Then while writing this my friend just kept distracting me but hopefully it didn't turn out as bad I think.**

**A major thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I can't believe it's almost at 100, thank you also to everyone who has read, favorited and followed this story. It really means alot.**

**Disclaimer: It's late, any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door Alexis got up from her seat and walked to the front door, on the way she looked towards the kitchen where her father was preparing the meal for tonight. She opened the door and smiled.

"Good evening Kate." It felt weird calling her Kate instead of Detective Beckett but she would get used to it, eventually.

"Hi Alexis." Kate stood nervously outside and smiled at the girl. She watched as Alexis moved to one side and she walked into the loft.

"Dad's in the kitchen still," She said shutting the door. Alexis went to sit back down and picked up the book that she was currently reading.

Kate stood by the door before taking off her coat and hanging it up with the rest of them, she took off her shoes and moved inside the loft more. She headed towards the kitchen to get a drink and also say hi to Castle. She opened the cupboard and took out a glass as she placed it on the kitchen counter she felt arms wrap around her waist. The next moment she felt his lips meet her neck and she tilted her head smiling.

"You're shorter." He stated.

"Hi Castle." She turned her body so she was facing him and moved her hands to meet behind his neck. "Miss me?" She didn't mention what he said about her being shorter since there wasn't anything to say.

He leant down his lips hovering over hers slightly, he watched as her eyes closed in anticipation of what was about to happen. "Yes." He whispered before closing the final distance between them and brushing his lips to hers.

Her hands moved to tangle into his hair while she let out a soft sigh, she felt her back hit the counter before he moved to deepen the kiss. Her hands moved to his chest and she pushed him back, he reluctantly pulled away from her and released his hands from where they were.

"I'm pretty sure you were meant to be making me dinner." She grinned giving him a small shove towards the oven.

He moved back to stirring the food. "Tease," he muttered.

"Oh if only you knew." She grinned as she took a bottle of wine and poured some into the glass. She set the bottle on the counter before picking up the glass and taking a small sip of it. She let out a little moan, she didn't know how he did it but Castle had the best taste in wine.

Castle turned down the heat on the pans and opened the oven doors, Kate stood and sniffed for a second.

"Is that garlic bread?" She asked moving closer.

"Of course." He took the tray out of the oven and set it on the side.

She never knew how hungry she was until she came for home cooked meals at the loft. She watched as he placed lids on top of the pans to keep it hot before turning back to face Kate. He grinned before moving towards her.

"I do believe I have cooked dinner." He placed his hands on either side of her and rested them on the counter. "So where were we last time?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, her hands resting on his chest. She opened her mouth to him before her moving her hands to his hair. Her body inching closer to his, his hands moved from the counter to the hem of her shirt. He moved back and rested his forehead on hers. "I really did miss you."

She chuckled at him giving him a quick final kiss on his lips before moving away from him, she picked up her glass before moving into the living room. As she was on her way to sit down she heard on a knock on the door, she figured they wouldn't mind so after placing her glass on the side table she headed for the door. She opened it and smiled as she saw her dad on the other side.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Katie." He smiled at her and moved into the loft.

As soon as she shut the apartment door she moved to hug father, he put his arms around her and smiled. He sometimes sat and wondered where his little girl had gone, but he couldn't be more proud of her.

They both broke apart and she moved them further into the loft.

"Hi Jim," Castle said as he moved to shake Jim's hand. "Just on time I'm about to put dinner on the table."

"It smells great Rick."

"Can I get you a drink?" Rick offered walking back into the kitchen.

"Water would be fine."

While he retrieved a glass from the cupboard he turned to Alexis. "Alexis would you mind going to tell your grandmother that dinner is ready?"

She shut her book and placed it on the table. "No problem."

While Alexis went upstairs Jim and Kate went and sat at the table across from each other. Rick placed the food on the table and took a seat next to Kate when Martha and Alexis walked down the stairs.

"Jim good to see you," Martha said taking a seat next to him. "So what do we have for dinner my boy?"

"I made my famous pasta." Castle smiled.

They all placed food on their plates and each took a bite from their plates. Kate closed her eyes and savoured the taste.

"You keep cooking like this and I'll never let you go." Kate said taking another bite.

Castle took a bite of his own food before grinning and moving one of his hands to her leg just above her knee, she had just taken another bite from her food and almost choked. She turned her head to look at him while he just continued to eat his pasta with an innocent look on his face. He kept his hand there not moving it just stroking his thumb up and down.

Over dinner they made small talk, Castle's hand hadn't moved from it's spot and Kate didn't once attempt to move it. He found himself grinning at this fact, once they had all finished he stood up and started to collect the plates. She noticed that once his hand and gone she missed the heat from his hand, she moved to help him clear the plates but he placed a hand on her should and moved her back into her seat. She was going to protest before he looked at her and she reluctantly sat back without saying a word.

"Well I hope you've saved room for dessert I've got cheesecake." Rick smile while balancing the plates on the way into the kitchen.

Kate picked up her empty glass and stood up. "Would any of you like another drink?" After they all declined she walked to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of wine that she had opened earlier. After pouring another glass she set it back down. She turned to look at Castle who had just plated up the dessert.

"Can you try and behave yourself?" She said walking behind him.

"I believe that's what I am doing," he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at him before picking up her glass and walking back to the dining table. She sat back down and watched as Castle walked back into the room with desert.

Once he was sat back down he placed his hand back where it was before and took a bite out of his dessert.

"Oh hey, I never asked. How was your meeting?" He turned to face her.

"I have been released from seeing my therapist," she said smiling. "He said that I was doing fine and he let me go."

Castle grinned squeezing her leg. "That's great." He leaned across and kissed her cheek.

* * *

After dinner was finished and the dishes were in the kitchen both Jim and Kate moved to the front door and reached for their coats.

"You're leaving?" Castle asked looking at her.

"I said this morning I was sleeping at my apartment." She put on her shoes followed by her jacket.

"Well I know, but," he trailed off.

She grinned before moving towards him, her hand came up to stroke his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Castle," she whispered. "I'll even call you tonight if you want?"

He nodded his head before bringing his hand up to cover hers that was still on his cheek. He leaned down and captured her lips with his for a short kiss before letting her go and letting out a small sigh.

"I'll talk to you later then," he said softly.

She nodded her head before moving towards the door. "Hey Rick?" She waited until she had his full attention. "I love you."

He grinned and she watched as his eyes sparkled like they usually did around her. "You too." He said back before just walked out the door behind her father.

* * *

**A/N: I can't really force you to but please leave a review.**


	16. Sleeping Apart

**Short chapter I know but hopefully you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't even give these guys justice like Andrew and the gang. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Kate got home and immediately headed for the couch she sat down and took her phone from out of her pocket, Castle had attempted to call her a couple of times and left a message. She called him back and waited for him to pick up his phone.

"Kate finally," he said a little out of breath.

"You okay Castle?" She asked staring at the phone as if she could see on the other end of it.

"Oh yeah, I just left my phone in the other room."

"So what did you call for?"

"I just wanted to see if you got home alright." He walked into his room and went to lay on the bed.

She rolled her eyes but grinned a little at how protective he was over her. "Yes I got home fine."

He left out a little sigh of relief. "Good, well I guess I'll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," she confirmed.

After hanging up she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, after turning off the tap she placed the glass on top of the counter. When she opened the fridge she gave it a once over before shutting it again, Castle was right it's like a styrofoam temple in there. She heard a loud bang and she spun around her heart racing. She instantly reached for her hip before remembering that she didn't have her gun, she slowly walked towards her bedroom. Before she got there she heard another thud and her heart rate sped up again before she waited. She listened carefully when she heard it again only this time it was coming from upstairs. She let out a slow breath and stood still in the middle of her living room, not spending so much time at her apartment usually she forgot how loud her upstairs neighbour could be.

She headed back into the kitchen and picked up her glass and talk a small sip from it before placing it back on the counter. Out of everything over the past few days Castle had managed to make her forget that people were after her. With Castle he made her feel safe and secure, the way that he would hold her with both his arms around her. The part she hates was the waiting, she knew that Cole Maddox was waiting for an opportunity to strike. He had the perfect opportunity right now, she was alone in her apartment. She debated calling Castle she knew that he would be over in a heartbeat if she asked, or he would welcome her in if she turned up at his loft. She could do this though, she had spent years on her own but now she knew what it was like to be loved.

She finished her water before going towards her bedroom her senses on high alert, she carefully opened her bedroom door and walked in looking around. She didn't notice anything out of place so she continued to walk into her ensuite, she once again opened the door slowly and walked in looking to see if anything was out of place. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, she hated feeling like this, she shouldn't be made to feel like a victim in her own home. She got undressed and had a quick shower before reaching out and wrapping herself in one of the towels she kept at the side of the bathtub. She went and sat at her dresser quickly drying her hair before picking up one of the shirts she wore to bed. She chose some yoga pants before brushing her teeth and getting under the covers.

She lay there with her eyes closed, she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She didn't know how long she lay there but when she turned over and looked at her alarm clock the lights told her it was just past midnight. She sat there cursing Castle, his bed was comfortable and she was able to fall straight to sleep with him. She tossed and turned for a few more minutes before debating calling him just so he could suffer along with her when he phone buzzed. She opened her eyes before reaching across and picking it up.

Can't sleep. You still up?

She grinned at knowing the fact that he couldn't sleep either. She immediately rang him up and waiting for him to pick up.

"Hi," he whispered picking up.

"Hi," she whispered back. "So you can't sleep either?"

"No," he let out a soft sigh. "You know sleeping in different apartments was really a stupid idea."

She nodded her head confirming that it was before turning to lie on her side. "You know," she started. "I have a perfectly good empty bed over here."

"What's wrong with my bed?" He asked sitting up.

"Well here doesn't have a daughter or mother."

"I'll be over in ten." He jumped out of bed tossing on a pair on sweats and his shoes before leaving a note for his mother and daughter on the counter.

True to his words he made it over to her apartment in ten minutes, she had only managed to make sure it was him before his lips were on hers.

Not an hour later they were both in her bed under the covers, her head resting on his chest while her fingers trailed over his chest.

"Kate not that I'm complaining but you need a new bed,"

She closed her eyes and rested a finger over his lips. "It's good enough for me."

He kissed the finger that she had rested on his lips before he moved closer to her, he leaned down and planted a kiss onto her head. She debated telling him about her insecurities about sleeping at her own apartment on her own, but she knew he would become protective. Well more than he was now, sometime soon she would tell him but for now she would let it rest.


	17. Intruders?

**So my laptop charger recently broke and I've had to resort to not writing on that. I feel my inspiration kind of went with it but I hope that I'm still managing to do this justice.**

**Disclaimer: I own my mistakes nothing else.**

* * *

Kate woke up and raised her arms above her head, stretching her body out and blinking her eyes. She turned onto her side ready to wrap her arm around Castle's waist and fall asleep for a couple more hours, her hand met an empty bed. She opened her eyes before sitting up and holding the bed sheet close to her chest. Looking around she saw her clothes from last night folded up and placed on the chair near her dresser. Her door to the bathroom was open so he wasn't taking a shower, she tried to hear if he was in the kitchen but was met with silence. She quickly got dressed and made her way out in her living room, she called out his name but was met with silence once again. Walking into the kitchen she started to make the coffee before walking to get the cream when she stopped. She looked at the floor and blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Right there in the middle of her floor was a drop of blood, she spun around trying to find another drop of blood. A few steps from where she saw the first drop she spotted another drop. She stood up her heart beating fast she looked around to see if anything else was out of order. She slowly walked around her apartment checking that the windows weren't messed with and her door hadn't been smashed in. Surely she would have heard an intruder in her house, right?

Her mind went back to Cole Maddox he was trained to be quick, efficient and quiet. She forgot to breathe for a second, what happened if he had gotten Castle? She ran into her bedroom and grabbed her phone from the side table, she immediately speed dialled Castle's number and waited a second. She let out a loud curse when she heard his phone coming from across the room. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a second. She was about to ring Ryan up when she heard her front door open and close. She ran once again into the living room not caring if she was going to run in on someone breaking in, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Castle placing a bag down on the floor.

"Oh thank god." Kate let out while holding her hand to her chest.

After taking off his jacket, smiling her turned around and looked at where Kate was standing. "Kate?" He asked the smile disappearing, he was on the other side of the room in a few steps. He took Kate in his arms and she rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. He held onto her tighter and waited until he felt her relax a little, he grabbed her arms and pulled her back a little.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I woke up and you weren't there, then I came in the kitchen and there was blood." She looked down as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Blood?" Castle asked, he tried to think when it came to him. "Oh, that's nothing," she looked at him as if he were crazy. He held his hand up to her where she saw he was wearing a band aid on his finger. "I cut myself earlier when I was making something, I must not have noticed it went on the floor."

She nodded her head before taking a small breath in. She knew she wasn't acting rational and that she shouldn't freak out over every little thing, but with Cole Maddox on the loose she wasn't safe. She need to fix this, she needed to get back on the force and hunt him down.

"Kate." Castle whispered as her attention went back onto him. "Is everything okay?" He could see in her eyes that she was scared.

She shook her head. "I don't feel safe in my own home," she whispered. She was scared for him, for his family and the boys, nobody seemed safe. "I shouldn't have gone digging around in my mothers murder." She turned around and went to sit down, her back hit the back of the couch and she turned resting her head on the back of it.

Castle followed coming to take a seat beside her, his hand came out and rested on her leg while hers came out and gripped his.

"It isn't fair Castle," she said looking at him. "Why does everyone else get closure but when I want it I get death threats and people chasing me?"

He moved a little closer to her and brought his hand up tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You are the strongest person I know," he said softly. "One day you'll find out who did this and when you do I'll be with you."

She leaned into his hand that had stayed rested on her cheek. "Who am I without it though? Without the force I'm just Kate Beckett, but without my mother's murder weighing me down?" She was silent for a moment. "I'm so broken Castle."

He felt his heart breaking for her, he wanted to go out and hunt down the person who had caused this. He pulled her into him and held her, she was still holding onto his hand seeming to draw strength from him.

"I'm sorry Castle," she whispered. "We should enjoy finally being together, not dealing with these insecurities I have."

He lifted a finger under her chin and tilted her head back until her eyes met his. "Kate Beckett you're extraordinary just the way you are. I love you for you, insecurities and all. I wouldn't have you any other way."

She rewarded him a little smile, no matter what problems they would face in the future she knew that she would always have Castle. She leaned up a gave him a gentle kiss before pulling back.

"So what's in the bag?" She asked.

"Well I noticed that much like your old apartment you have the same styrofoam temple," he said grinning a little. "I went and got a few things to make you breakfast."

They both stood up Castle heading to pick the bag up he left by the front door.

"So I've got some basics you know, eggs, bacon, bread. I think together we'll be able to make something."

She grabbed his hand and leaned into his side, both of them walking into the kitchen to make breakfast. Just like that the morning worries forgotten for an hour or two.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review, I really do enjoy reading what you think**.


	18. Decision Made

**Well I finally got a charger again go me, then when I went to upload this earlier my electric went but it's here. I'd like to thank everyone for there continued support in this story it means a lot. I have one chapter left which will be uploaded if not late tomorrow then Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Any mistakes made are my own.**

* * *

Later that day when they had arrived at Castle's loft, Alexis and Martha were going shopping. Apparently Alexis had needed a whole new wardrobe for college and Castle wasn't invited to tag along. He had sat heavily down onto the couch and stared ahead, Kate had gone and sat next to him resting her hand on his thigh.

"It's happening," he had simply said. "She doesn't need me anymore."

She squeezed her hand where it rested a little and she watched as he came and covered a hand with hers.

"It's only one thing Castle," she tried to reassure him. "She still needs books, and to go apartment hunting, she still needs you."

"What about when she doesn't? When she goes off and she doesn't need me?"

"Castle from someone who was a teenage girl she will always need you."

Kate leaned across and grabbed the remote from where it was resting on the arm of the couch. She flicked the TV on aimlessly looked for something to watch. After finding nothing she set it on a movie channel and put the remote next to her. She moved closer to Castle and placed her head on his shoulder, they were both content to sit together in silence enjoying each others company.

After the movie had ended Castle looked to his shoulder and found Kate had fell to sleep, he smiled at her a little before slowly standing up and moving her to her side. She let out a soft sigh before moving slightly, he reached out his hand and moved the bit of hair that had fell in front of her face. He leaned down placing a kiss to her forehead before moving into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water before sending a quick text to Alexis seeing if her and his mother were going to be for lunch. Placing his glass in the dishwasher he made his way towards his study giving another quick check on Kate.

He sat in his chair and picked up his laptop opening it onto a blank word document. He was still waiting on hearing from his publisher for the renewal on the Nikki Heat books, he had heard it was a sure thing though. His latest book was going to be hitting the stores any day now and he knew that Paula wanted him to do a book signing, she had called and asked him about it. Since he was still a little angry with Kate then he had said that he would, it wasn't set in stone where he would be going but he had claimed he was up for anywhere. There would also of course be an interview for a magazine sometime in the near future.

Alexis had sent him a text back saying that her and Martha was going to grab lunch on the way home. He then started to plan out where he wanted his next book to go, he didn't know how long he had been writing before he felt someone staring at him. He stopped typing and glanced up slowly to see Kate's eyes staring at him.

"How many times have you told me that's creepy?" He asked her.

She smiled and pushed herself off of the doorway she was leaning on walking towards him. "Obviously not enough times since you always do it."

She reached the side of his chair and he turned around and pulled her to stand between his legs. His hands stayed at her waist as she leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked once they parted.

"Imagine my surprise when I awoke to see that my pillow had moved," she said letting out a small laugh.

"You may need to trade it in then."

She placed her hands on his shoulders before turning and sitting in his lap. "No I think the one I have is perfect." She wrapped her hands around his neck before leaning in and kissing him again. She ran her hands through his hair before leaning back slightly.

"Castle listen," she started before biting her lip and avoiding his gaze. "I need to tell you something."

His heart rate sped up a little as he watched her. "You've decided to trade me in haven't you?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

Her hand moved from behind his neck to his chest, she kept her eyes trained on that one spot. "I've made up my mind." She decided to look at him at that point.

He looked at her his eyes revealing nothing. "So?" He already felt he knew what her decision was but he needed to hear her say it.

"I want to go back," she said softly. She knew that he was going to support her no matter what since he had already told her that. "I need to close this case once and for all Castle, I don't want us to live our life together always looking over our shoulder."

"Our life?" Castle questioned softly. "You can see us together for years?"

"A lifetime and more," she said smiling shyly. "You're my one and done Rick." She lifted the hand from where it was resting on his chest and lifted it to his cheek. He leaned into her touch a little and smiled at her. "Although this doesn't mean I want you running to buy me a ring anytime soon."

"I was just going to do that, I guess I can wait a week."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he leaned and a gave her another small kiss. "I'm going to order lunch you in the mood for anything particular?"

"Whatever you get will be fine with me." She stood up and smiled brightly at him.

He sat in his chair watching as she walked towards the kitchen and he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life.


	19. Welcome Back

**It's finally here once again we have all made it through another hiatus. This is of course now the end of the story so I hope that you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes.**

* * *

The next few days Kate spent with Castle and most of the time Alexis when she decided that she wanted to come along. They went to the museums and met up with Lanie and the boys for a drink, Kate as happy as she was felt uneasy like something was going to happen at any moment. It did feel good that she could walk around the city with Castle without having the weight of her decision upon her shoulders.

They had both enjoyed another lie in and had awoken to Alexis cooking breakfast, Castle had immediately asked what she wanted. They were now all having a stroll through Central Park before Kate was to go and see Gates about coming back. Alexis was walking in front of them a little taking in her surroundings.

Castle looked across and saw the ice cream cart a small walk away from him. His eyes lit up as he turned to Kate and asked if she wanted to get one. She grinned rolling her eyes before agreeing and calling to Alexis. Kate and Alexis went and sat on a bench to wait for Castle to return.

"So when will you be returning to the precinct?" Alexis asked making conversation.

"Well as soon as the administrative leave is up, which I have no idea how long that is."

Alexis nodded her head and looked over to where her dad was waiting, over the days they had gotten more comfortable with each other.

"So I hear you're going to be living in the dorms this semester," Kate said.

"That's the plan," Alexis agreed looking to her.

"I remember when I went to live in the dorms," Kate recalled. "That's an experience I won't soon forget." She let out a small laugh.

Alexis stared at her with wide eyes. "That bad?" She asked, Kate heard how nervous she sounded.

"Oh no not at all.," Kate was quick to remark. She didn't want to scare the girl into not wanting to do something. "There's a bit of a learning curve to it, you'll love it. Especially having the freedom from you know who."

Just as she finished her sentence an ice cream cone appeared in front of her face, she looked to her left and smiled at Castle.

"Even though you were probably saying bad things about me you can still have it."

"You're too kind," she said as she grabbed hold of it.

He then leant across her and gave Alexis her ice cream, they stared and people watched. Castle sat making up stories about a few people who walked past them, his most popular choice was of course CIA. Kate used to the stories by now rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He looked across at her and smirked at her.

"You've got a little something," he began quietly. He then reached across with his free hand and wiped his thumb across her cheek, he sucked the ice cream from his thumb before continuing his story.

After they had all finished eating they began the small trek across the park and to the precinct, since it was a nice day they decided to walk and forget the cab. Before they reached the precinct Kate suggested that both Alexis and Castle walk around the stores for a while since claiming they didn't need to be bored while waiting for her.

After being persuaded Castle and Alexis headed across the street to the bookstore while Kate continued walking down the street. She put her hands in her pocket since it was starting to get a little cold and looked around her. She felt like someone was watching her, not seeing anything out of the ordinary she shook the thought out of her head and carried on walking.

She entered the precinct a few minutes later and gave a little wave to the officer on duty at the front desk, he gave her a smile and nodded his head at her in return. A few of the officers watched her as she entered the elevator. There were a few uniforms in the elevator, she pressed the button for the homicide floor and waited. She felt her heart rate speed up and adrenalin rush through her body, she had no idea why she was nervous. She watched as people got off on their floor delaying her arrival which only made her even more nervous.

The doors opened and she walked out staring into the bullpen and looking at the empty desk that was there. Ryan wasn't at his desk so he must have been out following up a lead, she saw the whiteboard up which confirmed they had a case. She walked across to Gates' office and knocked on the door. Hearing the confirmation that she could enter she slowly turned the door handle and walked in, Gates was typing something on her computer and she held her finger up to indicate she wouldn't be a moment.

Kate went a took a seat opposite of her and placed her hands in her lap, she regretted telling Castle not to come with her now. She focused on her breathing as the sounds of Gates' fingers hitting the keys filled the room. She watched as her hand moved and she clicked the button on the mouse before her their eyes met.

"Beckett." Gates greeted her. "I hope that you have been able to make a decision."

She nodded her head and took a small breath calming her hear rate. "I have," she cleared her throat. "I've decided that I want to come back."

She watched as Victoria Gates nodded her head, her eyes showed nothing. "Okay, well you administrative leave I placed you on two weeks so I expect you to return next week."

Kate nodded her head, she was willing to do anything that was needed.

"You will of course be on a close watch when you return and I hope for you sake that nothing like this happens again."

Kate nodded again keeping silent, she knew that she had gotten off easy and she was okay with that. "Of course," she said quietly.

"So go and do whatever needs to be done and I will see you along with Esposito next week."

Kate stood up and watched as Gates held her hand out for her to shake, she reached out with her own hand and shook it. She walked out of her office and smiled, she was feeling less nervous and glad that it was quick and over. She sent a quick text to Castle to see where he was and with that left the precinct again for another week.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for having reviewed, alerted, favorited and everything in between. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this and leave a review if it's not too much trouble. Enjoy the Castle Season Premiere.**


End file.
